


Greater Lights

by Mikhail



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhail/pseuds/Mikhail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byl souzen a vyhnán, aby se naučil vážit si životů druhých. Zbaven téměř všeho, co ho odlišovalo od smrtelníků, kterými tak pohrdá, se Loki ocitá na stejném místě, kde utržil svou drtivou porážku. Ale zdá se, že ani to osudu nestačí a tak je záhy konfrontován s jedním z mála lidí, kteří mají skoro stejně nezdravé ego, jako on sám.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki’s Fall

Nelitoval ničeho. Mrtvých, které za sebou nechal, bitvy s Avengery, dokonce ani toho, co mu udělalo to zelené monstrum. Nelitoval svých činů. Až do chvíle, kdy stanul před Odinem - před tím, koho dlouhá staletí považoval za svého otce. Ať už byly Lokiho nekalé hry jakkoli závažné, Odin mu nikdy neuložil trest, jaký si zasloužil. Vždy k němu přistupoval mírně. Když se ale mocný vládce Asgardu zadíval do těch vzpurných očí, Loki pochopil, že tentokrát k němu Odin milosrdný nebude. Zašel příliš daleko, pokusil se mu vyrvat Midgard z rukou. Ne že by měl příliš na výběr - dohoda s Thanosem byla dost jednostranná a jen díky své výmluvnosti si vymohl, že po dobytí bude Midgardu vládnout. Ani tváří v tvář smrti (samozřejmě, že mohl zemřít, jen to vyžadovalo podstatně sofistikovanější způsoby, než jakými disponovali Midgarďané) by nikdy nepřiznal, že ho Thanos ke spolupráci donutil.

"Loki, synu. Držel jsem nad tebou ochrannou ruku, vychoval tě jako vlastního a učinil z tebe prince. Za to ses mi odvděčil dýkou vraženou do zad. Vedl jsi Chitauri, naše nepřátele, napadl jsi jeden z našich drahých světů a pokusil ses jej zotročit. Vyslyš tedy rozsudek." Thor stál opodál a vypadalo to, že je z nadcházejícího rozsudku nervóznější než Loki. Odin si odkašlal.

"Za čin velezrady budeš vyhnán z Asgardu. Tvé schopnosti budiž zapečetěny a nebudeš déle požívat výhod, které ti příslušely jako jednomu z Ásů. Své dny dožiješ jako smrtelník na Midgardu, v témž světě, který jsi toužil zotročit." Loki zalapal po dechu a stále se snažil zpracovat rozsudek v celém jeho rozsahu. Vyhoštění mu nijak nevadilo - stejně Asgard nenáviděl. Říkali mu princ a chovali se k němu uctivě, ale nikdy to nebyl jeho domov. Ale zbavit ho veškerých schopností, které získal jen díky desítkám a stovkám let tvrdé práce, udělat z něj něco tak nízkého a zbytečného, jako jsou Midgarďané… to Odinovi nikdy neodpustí. Přesto mu jeho vlastní hrdost nedovolila pokleknout a žádat o shovívavější trest. Ne, Loki najde způsob, jak získat ztracené síly zpět. Změřil si starého vládce pohledem, který se nedal označit jinak, než jako vyzývavý, a pak se začal hlasitě smát. On, Loki, nikdy nebude nikoho prosit o pomoc. Nikdy.

Když pečetili magii, která kolovala v jeho žilách, bolelo to. Bylo to, jako by mu rvali z těla kusy masa - vždyť magie byla jeho součástí. Byl s ní provázán jeho osud, jeho bytí. Vzali mu i ostatní nadání, kterými disponoval - schopnost rozmlouvat se vším živým, schopnost měnit se v co si jen zamanul. Ponechali mu pouze Áské vzezření, aby nevyšla na povrch jeho pravá podoba - modrá kůže a žhnoucí rudé oči ledového obra. Poté předstoupil před Odina, který z něj sejmul to, co Midgarďanům přišlo jako nesmrtelnost. Teď byl skutečně vděčný za to, že jeho původ ležel v Jötunheimu. Bude podstatně slabší a zranitelnější, ale stále méně než lidé. Stál tiše a klidně, když ho Heimdall vrhl do světa, který se mu měl stát doživotním vězením. Ani Thor už se nesnažil svého otce přesvědčit, v Asgardu už neměl co dělat a nedalo se říct, že by ho to nějak trápilo.

Dopad byl tvrdý - podstatně tvrdší, než čekal. Dopadl zády na beton a vyrazil si dech. Chvilku jen tak naprázdno lapal po vzduchu a když už se mu podařilo se konečně nadechnout, drahnou dobu sípal. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe a s úlevou zjistil, že se nachází v zapadlé městské uličce. Nikdo mu nemusel říkat, že bude zdaleka nejlepší se zatím vmísit do davu, ale i bez honosných brnění a plášťů byla Asgardská móda na hony vzdálená té zdejší. S tím se ale nedalo nic moc dělat. Žádnou Midgardskou měnou nedisponoval a bez své magie si nemohl obstarat potřebné věci ani pomocí lstí a iluzí. Povzdychl si a začal se oprašovat, jen aby toho vzápětí nechal, protože dokud bylo jeho oblečení špinavé, vypadalo podstatně méně nápadně. Vydal se na ulici a zjistil, že běžné obyvatele tohohle zaostalého světa značně předčí i svojí výškou. Jeho poslední výlet do New Yorku byl proti tomuhle hotová dovolená. Rozhlédl se (aspoň k něčemu ten výškový rozdíl byl) a zamrazilo ho, když jen pár bloků před sebou uviděl masiv Stark Tower. Ze všech míst na světě ho Heimdall poslal právě sem. Jestli ho Stark - nebo kdokoliv jiný z Avengerů - uvidí, tak se Odinova slova o ´dožití svých dnů´ smrsknou na minuty. Bez dalšího otálení se otočil a zamířil přesně opačným směrem. Prodírat se davem na ulicích bylo únavné a otravné. Vždyť byl zvyklý, že se před ním všichni rozestupují, aby mohl pohodlně projít. Přejít silnici bylo hotové šílenství a Loki už stihl Odina několikrát proklít za trest, který mu uložil. Špatný den se ale proměnil v peklo, když při prosmýkání se jednou z postranních uliček za sebou zaslechl skřípění pneumatik a v další vteřině i hlas, který mu byl nepříjemně povědomý.

"Řekni mi, že mám halucinace…"

Loki jen obrátil oči v sloup a větu nijak nekomentoval. Stark stál za ním - odhadoval to tak na pět metrů. Když se pokusí utéct, možná se odsud dostane, ale kam půjde potom? Tak či onak, S.H.I.E.L.D. už o něm bude vědět. Nemělo smysl hrát si na někoho jiného, rozhodně ne v tom, co měl na sobě. Zůstal stát a ani se nehnul.  
"Ne, takovýhle halucinace nemívám… co tu sakra děláš?"

Loki stále rozmýšlel, co bude dělat. Nechat se S.H.I.E.L.D.em zavřít hned teď rozhodně nevypadalo jako to nejlepší řešení, a tak prostě pokračoval ve své cestě.  
"Kam si myslíš, že jdeš?!" zařval Stark a Loki, aniž by zastavil, podrážděně zavrčel něco o arogantních hlupácích. Že zvolit tenhle přístup nebylo nejšťastnější rozhodnutí dokázal výstřel, který se v uličce rozlehl s ohlušující silou.

Tony tak nějak očekával, že kulka prolétne skrz, že šílený bůh chaosu je jen iluzí. Když se tak nestalo a on sledoval, jak se Loki kácí k zemi, zalapal po dechu. Celé to bylo tak nepravděpodobné, že i jeho mozek to musel pár vteřin vstřebávat. Loki zpátky na Zemi, v New Yorku. Ani ho nenapadl ve chvíli, kdy se za ním miliardář objevil, a Tony ho střelil do zad a zasáhl. Pochopitelně to nebylo poprvé, co by někoho zabil ale takhle… Pomalu se vydal k bezvládnému tělu, které leželo pár metrů od něj, obličejem k zemi. Tony se sehnul a opatrně ho otočil. Nemířil tak, aby ho tou ránou zabil - i přes šok, který dostal, když ho v té uličce z auta zahlédl, měl dost rozumu, než aby ho prostě střelil do hlavy. I když, při pomyšlení na všechno, co Loki udělal, by si to dost možná zasloužil a asi by mu zabití Lokiho nikdo neměl za zlé. Zvedl černovlasému Asgarďanovi hlavu a dopřál mu pár políčků. Když Loki konečně otevřel oči, tvář se mu zkroutila bolestí a Tony si byl dost jistý, že to nehraje.

"Co tu pohledáváš?" zeptal se na rovinu, stále si jistý tím, že jedna kulka je zatraceně málo na to, aby to Lokiho jakkoliv ohrozilo na životě. Navzdory vší logice se bůh začal smát, i když si tím evidentně působil zcela zbytečnou bolest.  
"Nečekal jsem nic víc…" Zasmál se a zmátl tím Tonyho ještě víc.  
"O čem to do hajzlu mluvíš?" zavrčel Stark.  
"Běž a nech mě tu pojít jako psa, protože to bude menší utrpení, než žít v tomhle světě." Jeho slova zněla spíš hořce než jako urážka, kterými běžně častoval všechny kolem sebe.  
"Jestli na tom trváš…" odvětil Tony, pustil mu hlavu a vstal.  
"Hrdina, co střílí neozbrojené, a ještě do zad." Začal se znovu smát. Zasáhl citlivé místo a dobře to věděl. Buď ho teď Iron Man dodělá, nebo mu pomůže. Lokimu přišla jakákoliv z těch dvou možností lepší než tu zůstat ležet na zemi.  
"Jak je možný, že jsem tě trefil? A i kdyby, viděl jsem, jak jsi vypadal, když s tebou Hulk skončil. Jedna kulka by pro tebe měla bejt jak škrábanec od kočky."  
"Zlaté časy, Starku. Všechny jednou skončí," pronesl s neveselým úsměvem.  
"To si děláš srandu… žádný superschopnosti? Žádný tahání králíka z klobouku nebo přežívání čehokoliv?" Loki zavřel oči v názorném vyjádření faktu, že jeho půlhodinka sdílnosti právě skončila.

Tony zvažoval možnosti. Možná mu Loki lhal, aby se dostal do S.H.I.E.L.D.u, nebo naopak aby se mu vyhnul. Nebo mu vůbec nelhal. Jeho krev byla jednoznačně pravá a vypadal, že ho ta rána skutečně bolí. Musel něco udělat. Buď zavolá Furyho, nebo sanitku. S.H.I.E.L.D. Lokiho někam zavře, pravděpodobně na doživotí, a Tony se k němu už nikdy nedostane. A Loki ho mohl naučit zacházet s tím, čemu říkal magie. Byl si zatraceně jistý, že si nedokáže ani v nejmenším představit, co všechno by s její pomocí mohl dokázat. Byl jen jeden způsob, jak zjistit, zda Loki lže, ale Thor byl tak trochu mimo dosah. Pak ho konečně napadla třetí možnost. Sklonil se zpátky k Lokimu, kterého by si mohl náhodný kolemjdoucí bez problému splést s voskovou figurínou, vzal ho za ruku, kterou si přehodil kolem krku, a pokusil se ho postavit na nohy. Černovlasý bůh ho kupodivu nechal a ani nevyhrožoval nějakou vynalézavou smrtí.

"No tak… chceš si zotročovat celé planety a nezvládneš se postavit?" neodpustil si rýpnutí a usmál se, když viděl, že se Loki skutečně postavil, byť jen silou vůle. Nemohl přece Starkovi dopřát to potěšení, aby si z něj utahoval. Stark ho dovlekl až ke svému autu a nechal ho usednout. Krémový kožený interiér byl během pár minut tak zadělaný Lokiho krví, že se Tony začal v duchu zabývat tak absurdní možností, jako že by bůh mohl vykrvácet. Byli jen kousek od Stark Tower, ale Tony ho musel aspoň třikrát probudit. Ještě po cestě zavolal do nemocnice a rozhodl se na poslední chvíli, že Lokiho přece jen zaveze tam. Vypadalo to, že se jeho stav rapidně zhoršuje, a mrtvý mu byl k ničemu.  
"Loki…Loki?" Zamával mu rukou před obličejem, ale nedočkal se žádné reakce.  
"Loki!" Poplácal ho po tváři, ale ani tentokrát se neprobudil.  
"Do prdele!" zaklel Tony a prudce sešlápl plyn. Díky bohu za to, že nebyla dopravní špička a cesta do nemocnice byla relativně čistá. Cítil dost nepříjemný pocit, když se díval, jak Lokiho odváží na sál.  
"Pane Starku? Můžete jít, prosím, se mnou?" požádala ho jedna ze sestřiček a on poslechl.  
"Naneštěstí se nám nepodařilo najít žádné doklady a nemůžeme tedy zjistit, zda je pacient řádně pojištěný…" Nic jiného ani nečekal. Nejlepší zdravotnictví na světě: nezaplatíš a oni tě v nemocnici klidně nechají umřít.  
"Uhm, jistě, podepíšu převzetí finanční odpovědnosti." Sestřička se mile usmála a odcupitala pryč. Vrátila se s formulářem, který Tony v rychlosti vyplnil a předal zpět. Sestřička formulář přelétla očima a tázavě se na Tonyho zadívala, než se konečně odporoučela ven. Pravděpodobně ji zarazila zaškrtnutá kolonka ´rodinný příslušník´, ale on chtěl mít prostě jistotu, že mu dají vědět, kdyby se cokoliv stalo.

Už na cestě domů přemýšlel, jak to celé zorganizovat. Potřeboval Lokimu obstarat falešnou identitu, musel zajistit, aby se o něm nedozvěděl Fury a nikdo z Avengers, dokonce ani Pepper. Potřeboval, aby Loki zmizel z povrchu zemského, a zároveň aby ho měl kdykoliv po ruce. Věděl, že Loki bude radši spolupracovat s ním, než by se nechal zavřít S.H.I.E.L.D.em. V domě v Malibu by ho schoval jen těžko, takže bude muset zůstat v New Yorku. Zaparkoval na svém obvyklém místě a přes sedačku spolujezdce hodil svoje sako. Stále nemohl uvěřit tomu, co se stalo. Vážně Lokiho málem zabil? Pokud ho skutečně na Asgardu připravili o všechno, krom jeho života, a poslali sem, neměl Tony žádné právo nad ním vynášet další soud. Ale stále si byl setsakra jistý, že s ním by měl Loki podstatně růžovější budoucnost, než kdyby se dostal do rukou třeba Clintovi.

Nalil si do sklenice whisky a přesunul se k počítači. Určitě nebylo od věci osvěžit si znalosti severské mytologie, které získal hlavně po prvním seznámení se s Lokim a jeho lehce natvrdlým bratrem. Upřímně řečeno to nebylo moc veselé čtení, i kdyby polovina z toho nebyla pravda. Možná pro někoho jiného, ale Tony až příliš poznával v mnoha Lokiho činech prostou touhu zavděčit se. Bylo to jako sledovat, jak se nováček ve třídě pokouší spřátelit se svými vrstevníky, ale dočká se jen posměchu a šikany. Loki nebyl tak dobrý válečník, nebyl vůbec z Asgardu, a jeho jinakost z něj dělala až příliš snadný cíl. Pokaždé, když se něco podělalo, padla vina na Lokiho. A on se postupem času přestal bránit. Přijal identitu, kterou mu všichni okolo tak dlouho vnucovali, a začal skutečně nenávidět svůj domov. Působil chaos a šířil lži a zášť, kam jen přišel. Mohl to být jiný svět s jinými tradicemi, ale Tonymu toho z Lokiho příběhu bylo povědomé víc, než se mu líbilo. Jenže teď už ´Loki - bůh chaosu, lží a lsti´ nebyla přetvářka a Stark věděl, že pokud Lokiho podcení, bude to stát krk v lepším případě jen jeho. Sentiment nepřicházel v úvahu. Zavřel soubor a opřel se do pohodlného křesla.

 

Doporučený poslech: E. S. Posthumus - Nara

 


	2. A Fragile Peace

Zůstal v nemocnici čtyři dny a za celou tu dobu nepromluvil ani o slabiku víc, než bylo nezbytně nutné. Nebyl zvyklý, že by se něco tak banálního, jako byl průstřel ramene, do dvou dnů plně nezahojilo. A místo toho rána pořád bolela a nevypadala ani o trochu líp. Samozřejmě měl nějakou představu o lidech a o tom, jak fungují, ale zakusit na vlastní kůži, jak snadno se dá člověk téměř zabít, bylo něco docela jiného. Teprve v nemocnici mu plně došlo, k čemu ho to Odin odsoudil. Když se čtvrtý den odpoledne objevil ve dveřích Stark, zabil ho alespoň pohledem.

"Přišels' dokončit, co jsi začal?" zeptal se jedovatě. Stark něco podobného čekal.  
"Kdybych tě chtěl zabít, nechal jsem tě tam ležet a vykrvácet, nebo tě prostě střelil do hlavy."   
Loki nenávistně přivřel oči, vědom si každým coulem své bytosti, že Stark, ten arogantní smrtelník, červ na jeho botě, je teď silnější než on sám. Už jen jeho přítomnost v místnosti byla pro Lokiho ponižující.  
"Rozhodl jsem se, že tě nepošlu v dárkovém balení S.H.I.E.L.D.u. Nemáš zač," pronesl Tony a vysloužil si od Lokiho jeden zmatený pohled.  
"Pod podmínkou, že se mnou budeš spolupracovat." Zelenooký Asgarďan se tvářil značně nedůvěřivě.  
"Co bys z toho měl?" zeptal se a Tony musel obdivovat jeho naprostou absenci pudu sebezáchovy. Právě mu řekl, že ho nevydá organizaci, která ho chtěla rozsekat na tisíce malých kousíčků a že za to chce jen jeho ochotu spolupracovat - a Loki na to co? Nebyl si jistý! Inu, pýcha předchází pád.  
"Říkals', že jsi přišel o ta svoje kouzla, nebo jak tomu říkáte?" Loki se znatelně naježil a Tony odtušil, že to asi znamená souhlas.  
"Jen jsem chtěl říct, že je mi to jedno. Chci, abys mi řekl, co víš, nic víc. A třeba během toho narazíš na něco, co by ti mohlo zpříjemnit pobyt tady."  
"O tom značně pochybuji."  
"Jak myslíš. Každopádně, pokud chceš moji nabídku využít, tak vstaň a obleč se. Pokud ne, zůstaň ležet a já zavolám Furymu, ať si tě tu vyzvednou." Loki si ho změřil dalším nenávistným pohledem, než se konečně zvedl. Měl na sobě klasickou nemocniční košili a Tony se tak tak držel, aby se nezačal smát, ale pak už by asi došlo na fyzické násilí.

"Nemám žádné oblečení," poznamenal Loki suše.  
"Ahm, jasně. Myslel jsem na to," odvětil miliardář a hodil mu igelitku. Zelenooký z ní postupně vytáhl černé džíny, světle zelenou košili, boxerky a pár ponožek. Až teď si geniální vynálezce uvědomil, že zapomněl na boty, ale k jeho úlevě se ukázalo, že ty Lokiho neschytaly žádné krvavé cákance a tak neměl personál důvod je vyhazovat. Sice vůči zbylému oblečení působily vysoké kožené boty tak trochu jako pěst na oko, ale bylo to lepší, než kdyby se musel s Lokim dohadovat o tom, že do auta odejde bos. Zarazilo ho, když se k němu Loki otočil zády a shodil ze sebe kus bílého hadru. Vyjma obvazů přes hrudník a rameno na sobě neměl ani škrábanec - minimálně tedy na zádech, ale Stark tušil, že zepředu to bude stejné. Tak trochu tohle Thorovi a zbytku jeho intergalaktických Vikingů záviděl - schopnost rychle se hojit bez jakýchkoliv následků by se mu taky často hodila. Loki zasykl, když na zraněné rameno vyvinul příliš velký tlak, jak se snažil si natáhnout džíny, ale jinak nevydal ani hlásku. Když se konečně otočil, Tony mu musel přiznat pár bodů za styl. A slyšel někde hluboko v hlavě slabý hlas, který ho upozornil na jeho vlastní výškový deficit. Dosud mohl aspoň říkat, že malá fyzická výška se více než dostatečně kompenzuje výší jeho IQ, ale Loki, ač tak trochu psychopat, byl bezesporu také velmi inteligentní.

"Tak pojď, muflone," prohodil žoviálně. Čekal, že už se Loki neudrží, ale ten nechal poznámku bez reakce. Cesta do Stark Tower proběhla v naprosté tichosti, leč bylo nad slunce jasné, že Lokiho mysl se nezastavila ani na setinu sekundy.

"Kafe, nebo čaj?" zeptal se konverzačně, když Lokiho úspěšně usadil a pohovku ve více než prostorném obýváku. Stejná místnost, stejná společnost. Tony doufal, že tentokrát se neproletí.  
"Čaj," odpověděl po chvilce ticha Loki. Netrvalo to ani dvě minuty a přistál před ním hrnek a vedle něj miliardář. Automaticky se posunul, protože Stark zcela bezohledně porušil jeho osobní zónu. Měl obrovskou chuť tomu arogantnímu člověku zakroutit krkem, ale neměl tušení, co by dělal potom. Bolestně si uvědomoval, že Starka potřebuje. Frustrované zasyčení zamaskoval usrknutím čaje.

"Fajn, takže začneme. Jsi zase tady, tentokrát bez kouzelnické hůlky a Chitauri v rukávu. Co se stalo?" Lokiho ta otázka krajně vytáčela, nemohl však říci, že ji nečekal.  
"Odin mne zbavil všeho, co by mi v téhle díře mohlo být k užitku. Již nejsem jedním z Ásů, kvůli pečetím necítím ani energii, kterou jsem využíval ke svým kouzlům." Doufal, že na konci zdůraznil tečku natolik, aby i člověku došlo, že se o tom nehodlá bavit dále.  
"Energii… to mě zajímá. Řekni mi o téhle tvojí energii víc." Úmyslně se vyhýbal slovu magie, protože symbolizovalo něco nevysvětlitelného a on neuznával nevysvětlitelné věci. Loki si povzdychl.  
"Aether, neviděn, neslyšen, je všude kolem. Tak samozřejmý jako vzduch a stejně tak důležitý. Dá se využít tisíci způsoby, může ublížit, může léčit. Záleží jen na tom, kdo Aether vnímá a dokáže s ním pracovat."  
"Jak to funguje?" vyhrkl okamžitě Stark.  
"Starku… mám se zeptat, jak funguje světlo?" Otrávený tón byl v jeho hlase jasně čitelný.  
"Jak je možné, že takovou věc nikdo neobjevil?"  
"Lidé neobjevili velké množství základních věcí. Krom toho, to co říkáš, není pravda."  
"Cože?"  
"Stále zapomínám, jak krátký je život smrtelníka. Před několika staletími jsem se vypravil do tohoto světa. Byl jen o málo zaostalejší, než je nyní. Mé kroky mne zavedly k nadanému smrtelníkovi jménem Merlin." Tony na něj chvilku zíral, než se začal smát.  
"Rád bych znal důvod k takovému veselí," pronesl Loki klidně.  
"Merlin? To myslíš vážně?" vyrazil ze sebe Stark a nepřestával se smát. Loki jednoduše přikývl.  
"Promiň, promiň, jen… ten chlapík je tak trochu jako pohádková postava - nikdy nikdo nedokázal, že vůbec existoval."  
"Teď už znáš pravdu." Slyšet taková slova od boha (i když bývalého) lží a chaosu bylo značně bizarní.  
"Takže co teď? Řekneš mi, že vlkodlaci taky existujou a že Stmívání je založené na skutečné události?"  
"Vlkodlaci jsou na strašení dětí. Stmívání mi není známo. Je neslušné využívat témata, o kterých víš, že nemohu nic vědět." Tak, teď si na ten svůj jedovatý jazyk vzal dokonce slušnost.  
"Dobře, asi tu spolu budem muset nějakou tu chvíli vydržet. Chceš něco vědět ty? Hádám, že při tom všem drancování a zotročování lidstva jsi moc nepochytil o místních zvycích a tak."  
"Starku, možná nemám svoji magii, ale stále by mi nečinilo problém ti zakroutit krkem." Řekl to takovým lehkým konverzačním tónem - jako kdyby si objednával v restauraci jídlo.  
"Loki, klidně se seber a táhni na ulici, drahoušku. Moc by mě zajímalo, kam půjdeš a co tam budeš dělat. A za jak dlouho umřeš hlady nebo někdo zakroutí krkem tobě." Na to konto Loki prudce vstal a sjel Tonyho nenávistným pohledem.  
"Jak se opovažuješ! Jak se opovažuješ ke mně mluvit takhle?!" zasyčel a Anthony bez nejmenších problémů rozeznal stejného Lokiho, který v Německu sebevědomě informoval přítomné, že je jejich nový vládce. V klidu odložil svoje kafe, zvedl se z pohovky a rychlým chvatem chytil Lokiho za zraněné rameno a podkopl mu nohy. Zelenooký vyjekl bolestí, kterou až do Starkova výstřelu prakticky neznal, a spadl na zem.

"Podívej, princezno, tohle není Asgard, pro mě nejsi žádný princ, nedej bože král. Pokud s tebou do teď nikdo nejednal na rovinu, tak by to leccos vysvětlovalo, ale tady to prostě chodí jinak a hlavně - v tomhle baráku se skáče podle toho, jak pískám já. Zvykej si." Loki si držel zraněné rameno a neřekl ani slovo. Tony dokázal pochopit, že byl Loki doslova vytržen z jiné reality a nehodlal mu to ještě znepříjemňovat, v jeho domě se ale bude hrát podle jeho pravidel. Věděl, že Loki je příliš chytrý na to, aby skutečně utekl, a vyjasnění pozic bylo zkrátka nevyhnutelné. I když Tony pramálo věřil tomu, že to byla poslední potyčka, kterou s Lokim měl. Následující dvě hodiny proběhly v naprostém tichu, dokud se Tony nezeptal na dost osobní záležitost.

"Četl jsem severské mýty a legendy a i Thor se zmínil, že jsi adoptovaný… co jsi vlastně zač?" Loki se na něj překvapeně podíval a Tony nepotřeboval být jasnovidec, aby poznal, že je Lokimu ta otázka krajně nepříjemná. I když, to byly asi všechny.  
"Jotun. Ledový obr. Odin si mne přisvojil poté, co zabil mého otce." Druhou informaci přidal dobrovolně, asi mu bylo jasné, že se Stark stejně zeptá.  
"No, nejmenší nejsi, ale Thor taky ne a jsem si dost jistej, že on obr není."  
"Ano, má výška mi vskutku brání být příkladem svého rodu," odvětil ale cítil, že vynálezcovu zvědavost stále neuspokojil. S povzdychnutím před sebe natáhl ruku, která vzápětí dostala sytě modrý nádech.  
"Oh, wow…" Už už se chtěl dotknout, když ho Loki zarazil. Až tehdy si všiml, že se mu změnila i barva očí na rudou.  
"Byť bych se ti rád odvděčil za tvé bezchybné zacházení s hostem, ani já bych v této chvíli nechtěl, abys přišel o jednu ze svých, jistě cenných, rukou," řekl ve vší vážnosti a dotkl se prstem skleněného konferenčního stolku, který pokryla tenká vrstva ledu. V další vteřině byla jeho ruka opět lidská a oči zelené. Tony si byl dost jistý, že když Lokiho naposled viděl, měl je modré. Zatím to nechal plavat.  
"Okej, to bylo dost strašidelný. Ale neříkals', že už žádný triky v rukávu nemáš?"  
"Je to jediná schopnost, kterou mi nechali. Jinak by mě nemohli poslat sem. Skončil bych v Jotunheimu, což je, připouštím, horší volba než Midgard."  
"Eh? Tam žije tvoje původní rodinka, ne?" Pokud se mýtům dalo věřit. Ale Jotuni v Jotunheimu zněli dost důvěryhodně.  
"Nepřeji si probírat toto téma déle, Starku." Tentokrát Tony jeho přání respektoval. I tak z něj vytáhl víc informací, než doufal.  
"No, moje nabídka pořád platí - kdyby ses chtěl na cokoli zeptat…" Loki jen přikývl. Stark měl egocentrického prý-že-boha za ten den až po krk a rozhodl se k taktickému ústupu do dílny.  
"Kdybys cokoliv potřeboval, stačí to říct dost nahlas a Jarvis ti s tím pomůže." Bez dalšího vysvětlení se vypařil.

Loki se natáhl na pohovku a zavřel oči. Upřímně ho zajímalo, co si Odin od takového trestu sliboval. Že se poučí? Že se z něj stane lepší bytost? Stark ho vytáčel k nepříčetnosti - vlastně všichni smrtelníci, ale Iron Man měl alespoň intelektuální potenciál. Proto ho musel přetrpět. Pokud mu někdo na téhle zavšivené planetě mohl být jakkoliv k užitku, byl to právě arogantní miliardář. Všechny ty znalosti, které pracně získal, mu teď byly v podstatě k ničemu. Rozhodně dokud nenajde způsob, jak obejít zakletí, které mu Odin tak velkoryse věnoval. Aspoň mu dovolil skrýt svou skutečnou podobu, ale co to bylo ve srovnání s Lokiho původní mocí? Výsměch. Plivnutí do tváře. Ani nevěděl, kdy usnul. Probudila ho blízká přítomnost někoho jiného. Vymrštil se, dočasně nedbajíc ani svého zranění, a pevně sevřel krk domnělého útočníka. Stark. Pochopitelně, že to byl on. Pustil ho jen pomalu a dost neochotně.

"No, Šípková Růženka teda nejseš," konstatoval Tony a mnul si krk. Loki měl oči přivřené a nijak neskrýval své podráždění.  
"Co chceš, Starku?" odsekl jedovatě.  
"Jenom svůj oblíbenej hrnek na kafe," pozvedl Tony zmíněnou věc do úrovně Lokiho očí.  
"Víš, mohl si říct včera. Asi to pro tebe bude neuvěřitelné, ale na třiadevadesáti patrech téhle budovy se nachází víc než jedna postel." Za poznámku si vysloužil další podrážděný pohled.  
"No, co si dáš ke snídani?" zeptal se zcela bezelstně Stark a Lokimu celá tahle idylická ranní konverzace zvedala žaludek.  
"Pochybuji, že Midgard disponuje něčím, co bych já nazval jídlem." Měl sice hlad, ale ne takový, aby musel omezovat svoje ego.  
"Tak dostaneš vejce se slaninou. Nebo něco podobného," pokrčil Tony rameny a zmizel v kuchyni.  
Lokiho obvykle těšilo, když měl pravdu, ale to co, před něj Stark o dvacet minut později položil, se skutečně dalo nazývat jídlem jen těžko. Nejdřív se na vynálezce podíval a z jeho výrazu sršela sarkastická otázka, zda to myslí vážně, nakonec ale stejně vzal příbor a snídani bez dalších komentářů pozřel. Chutnalo to podstatně lépe, než to vypadalo, a Loki za to byl skutečně vděčný, i když ani to Starkovi neřekl.  
"Jestli se nechceš jít podívat po kulturních památkách, které jsi v tomhle městě nestihl během poslední návštěvy zničit, tak bych se přesunul do dílny." Pochopitelně si minulou noc dal záležet na tom, aby Loki v jeho útočišti neviděl nic, co vidět neměl.

"Tak fajn: říkals', že jde o druh energie. Můžeš to specifikovat? Podobá se to něčemu, co bych mohl znát?" spustil, jen co Lokiho usadil.  
"Vy lidé máte a vždy jste měli takové omezené myšlení. Když jste něčemu nerozuměli, řekli jste, že to vysvětlit nejde. Nevíte, jak vzniká život, nevíte, co je duše. Aether má s těmito věcmi mnoho společného a tak, dokud se nenaučíte otevřít mysl širším souvislostem a možnostem, nikdy tuto hádanku nerozluštíte."  
"Dobře, jsem ochotný připustit, že něco takového jako kouzla existuje."  
"Říkáš to a věříš něčemu jinému. Můžeš být génius mezi svými lidmi, ale i Thor má mysl jasnější a znalosti hlubší. Znalost a víra. Ty máš znalost, ale víra ti chybí, jiní mají víru a chybí jim to druhé. Myslíte si, kdovíjak jste nepokročili za posledních pár desítek let, ve skutečnosti jste se vydali do slepé uličky." Pohrdání lidmi se ani nesnažil nijak zakrývat, nicméně dokud Tony dostával kýžené informace, nehodlal to řešit.  
"Celej život mi říkali, že víra je slepá a že nemám věřit ničemu, pro co nemám důkaz. Jenže taky říkali, že pravděpodobnost, že se sem dostane inteligentní forma života z jiné planety, je tak malá, že prakticky neexistuje. A přesto se objevil Thor a za ním jsi přitáhnul ty a Chitauri." Loki mu věnoval významný pohled a Tony mohl jen hádat, zda to mělo znamenat, že své myšlenky ubírá správným směrem, nebo že opět naráží na Lokiho zmařený pokus ovládnout Zemi.  
"Ukaž mi ještě jednou ten trik s rukou…" Loki odmítavě zavrtěl hlavou.  
"Není to trik a není to vůbec magie. Tvaroměničství je… bylo… jedním z mých nadání. Chápu, že ty v tom rozdíl nevidíš." Evidentně to nebylo něco, co s ním chtěl Loki probírat.  
"Fajn. Tak mi řekni, proč někdo Aether cítil a ovládal, když valná většina lidstva to nedokáže, ani neví, že tu něco takového je."  
"Aether je jako oheň, Starku. Dej dítěti oheň a spálí se. Lidé mají k Aetheru stejný postoj, jako měli úplně původní domorodci k ohni. Ale vždy se najde někdo, kdo se vymyká, koho napadne, že by se oheň dal využít. Nijak mu to však neubírá na jeho podstatě, která je nebezpečná." Vynálezce přikývl a snažil se informace zpracovat do něčeho použitelného. Sledoval Lokiho, který na kousek papíru načrtl Tonymu neznámý znak. Položil na papír ruku a když ji odtáhl, list samovolně vzplál. Tony sebou trhl a s nevírou se na to koukal.  
"Myslel jsem, že to používat nemůžeš…"  
"Tohle není nic víc, než hraní si. Runy Aether přitahují, pak stačí jen uplatnit znalosti. Pokud bych to chtěl použít na nepřítele, musel bych se k němu dostat tak blízko, abych na něj mohl runu namalovat, a i potom by mu to ublížilo nanejvýš několika puchýři. Býval jsem nejmocnějším mágem Asgardu a jedním z nejmocnějších v celých devíti světech. A co mi zbylo… triky dobré tak pro kejklíře." Zněl hořce a Tony se mu nedivil. Kdyby jemu někdo sebral brnění a prakticky všechno, co k Iron Manovi patří, asi by na tom byl stejně. Nepochyboval o tom, že ač se v Asgardu Lokiho evidentně nikdo ani nedotkl, tak tohle pro něj byl více než adekvátní trest. I když, za Phila by mu stejně nejradši jednu vrazil.  
"Takže kdybych tady na papír načmáral stejnou věc, bude to fungovat?"  
"Ne. Ani kdybych ti poskytl potřebné znalosti. Chybí ti víra." Musel přiznat, že z Lokiho ´řeknu ti to… ale vlastně ti řeknu jenom něco´, už začínal být lehce frustrovaný.  
"Tak mi řekni, co mám dělat." Loki si povzdechl a zvedl se ze svého místa. Na další kus papíru nakreslil ten stejný znak.  
"Polož na to ruku." Poslechl.  
"A teď přesvědč sám sebe, že přivoláš oheň. Musíš vidět, že tě oheň poslechl ještě před tím, než se to stane. Nikoliv myslet si, že uspěješ, musíš to vědět. Jako víš, že ráno vyjde slunce." Tony to zkusil. Soustředil se jen na tu jednu myšlenku, ale nestalo se nic.  
"Fajn… něco jednoduššího tam nemáš? Tahání šátků z klobouku nebo tak," zeptal se po půlhodině marného snažení.  
"Nevím, o čem to mluvíš, ale tohle je základ." Stark si povzdychl a sledoval, kterak Loki opět přikládá ruku na papír a ten se znovu mění v popel.  
"Dobře, dobře… nic jednoduššího. Tak jo."  
"Poslyš, kolik ti vlastně je?" pronesl po dalších několika neplodných minutách.  
"Nemyslím, že s tebou takovou informaci chci sdílet, Starku," přišla ostrá odpověď a Tony radši víc nevyzvídal.  
"Jasně, jasně. Jestli se nudíš, támhle je počítač s internetem - možná by sis mohl o téhle díře, ve které jsi skončil, přečíst něco víc. Koneckonců tady asi pěkných pár let zůstaneš."  
"Upřímně doufám, že ne."

To mu Tony docela věřil a upřímně řečeno by se mu taky asi spalo líp s vědomím, že je slavný bůh lži a lsti někde na opačném konci galaxie, ne-li ještě dál. Přesto Loki vstal a sedl si ke zmíněnému počítači. Miliardář mu už už chtěl začít vysvětlovat, jak se ta věc používá, ale zjistil, že to není potřeba. Díky místy archaickým způsobům a vyjadřování snadno zapomínal na to, že i kdyby Loki nebyl zjevně velmi vzdělaný, stále by byl minimálně stejně inteligentní jako Tony sám. Asi poprvé v životě se cítil hloupý a ani fakt, že se srovnával s alespoň několik století starým mimozemšťanem z pokročilejší civilizace, mu to neulehčoval. Vrátil se zpátky k papíru s nakreslenou runou a snažil se změnit to, čemu věřil celý život. Přesvědčit se, že papír sám od sebe chytne tak samozřejmě, jako když nastartuje auto, věru nebyl snadný úkol. Loki byl naštěstí zticha a bezpečně zaměstnán internetem. Když o tom tak Tony přemýšlel, možná nebyl úplně nejlepší nápad Lokiho pustit k prakticky neomezenému zdroji informací. Na druhou stanu, jak jinak ho měl zabavit? Další dvě hodiny snažení a jediné, čeho dosáhl, bylo zahřátí papíru o pár stupňů. Ze soustředění ho vyrušil zvonící telefon.

"Hm?" zvedl hovor, aniž by se podíval, kdo volá.  
"Tony? Jen jsem ti chtěla říct, že letadlo z D.C. má zpoždění, takže přiletím pravděpodobně až zítra, mrzí mě to." Loki se zaujetím odtrhl oči od monitoru, když slyšel Starka zalapat po dechu.  
"Eh… jasně, nic se neděje."  
"Jsi si jistý? Zníš unaveně."  
"Ne, vážně jsem v pohodě - jen… jsem v dílně, asi je tu horší signál." V duchu už se stokrát proklel.  
"Dobře. Takže zítra. Těším se na tebe, Tony."  
"Jop, já na tebe taky." Zavěsil a praštil hlavou do stolu. Jak mu to mohlo vypadnout. Jak mu sakra mohlo vypadnout, že má přijet Pepper?! Jestli Lokiho najde, bude mít Tony rozhodně co vysvětlovat. A ať řekne cokoliv, ona S.H.I.E.L.D. určitě zavolá.

 

 

Doporučený poslech: James Horner: The Amazing Spider Man OST - The Equation

 


	3. So Far, So Near

"Máme takový malý problém."

"K věci, Starku."

"Musíš zmizet. Do zítřka. Neříkals', že umíš změnit podobu? Teď by to bylo na místě."

"Takhle to nefunguje, ne potom, co Odin…" Tony si zbytek doplnil sám.

"Dobře. Je něco, co udělat můžeš? Jestli tě tu najde, tak jsme v hajzlu oba. To poslední, co mi chybí, je vysvětlovat Furymu, proč jsem měl doma nepřítele nejen tohohle státu, ale celé zatracené planety!"

"Nevím."

"Nevíš? Jak to myslíš, že nevíš?" začínal tak trochu panikařit a bylo mu jedno, zda se to projeví v jeho hlase nebo ne.

"Nevím, Starku. Nevím, jak hluboko sahají pečeti a kletby, které v sobě mám. Nevím, jak je zlomit a nevím, zda mě nezabijí, pokud se o to jen pokusím." Mluvil docela tiše a pomalu, ale zdánlivý klid protnul ostrý zvuk tříštícího se skla jednoho z bodových světel nad jejich hlavou. To se běžně nestávalo a Tony si uvědomil, že jestli na Lokiho bude tlačit ještě o maličko víc, tak se to nebude slučovat s jeho zdravím.  
"To… ty?" zeptal ses tentokrát opatrně. Byl si tím docela jistý.

"Pravděpodobně. A ne, nevím jak," zasyčel podrážděně. Mít u sebe doma psychotického boha chaosu se zdálo být ještě horším nápadem než kdy před tím.

"Uf. Něco vymyslíme. Mohl bych tě nechat tady. Nebo tě můžu na těch několik dní přesunout do hotelu, ale pochybuju, že se o sebe zvládneš postarat - nic ve zlém." Loki se na něj díval se značnou nevraživostí.

"Hmm… Jarve?"

"Co pro vás mohu udělat, pane?" přišla spolehlivá odpověď a Tony cítil ten krásný pocit zadostiučinění, když na Lokiho tváři spatřil překvapený výraz. Umělou inteligenci v Asgardu evidentně neměli.

"Ubytuju Lokiho o pár pater níž. Dohlédneš na to, aby nespáchal sebevraždu, neumřel hlady a tak dále. A samozřejmě si to necháš pro sebe. Kdyby nastala jakákoliv situace týkající se našeho hosta, která by vyžadovala mojí neodkladnou přítomnost, zavoláš mi, 'kay?“ Dočkal se kladné odpovědi, ale přesto v sobě stále cítil nejistotu. Bohužel si dovedl celkem přesně spočítat, co všechno by se mohlo stát.

 

"Tak jo. Asi budeš potřebovat víc oblečení než jenom to, co máš na sobě. Velikost ti vyhovuje?" Uchýlil se raději k problémům, které mohl vyřešit rychle a spolehlivě. Loki na otázku jen přikývl.

"Fajn. Dostaneš mobil, televizi a internet mít dole budeš. Máš nějaké zvláštní přání?" Loki se zamyslel.

"Nemyslím, ale obávám se, že některé Midgardské technologie mi nebudou známé."

"S tím se počítá. Když si s něčím nebudeš vědět rady, zeptej se Jarvise. Jarve?"

"Ano, pane?"

"Tohle je Loki. Loki? Jarvis. Odpoví ti téměř na cokoliv, co by tě mohlo zajímat."

"Co to je?" zeptal se Loki podezřívavě.

"Umělá inteligence - je to počítač, který umí myslet samostatně."

Loki se ušklíbl. "Jarvisi? Kdo jsem?"

"Je mi líto, k této složce nemáte přístup," zaněla odpověď a Stark se usmál.

"Téměř cokoliv, rozumím," opáčil Loki.

"To jsem rád. Dál - nedoporučoval bych ti se promenádovat venku, ale zamykat tě nikam nehodlám. Tak či onak, budeš potřebovat doklady, takže ti budeme muset vymyslet nějaké civilněji znějící jméno."

"Chceš mě snad tahat po nákupech a volat na mě jako na psa?" prohodil zelenooký znechuceně, Tony poznal, že to nemyslí ani zdaleka tak vážně, jak se tváří. Chvilku se prohraboval internetem.

"Hmpf… Loki, Loki, Loki. Jak ti budem' říkat?" Lokiho výraz rozhodně nebyl nadšený.

"Jestli nevymyslíš něco příšerného, konej, jak uznáš za vhodné." Zatímco Thorovi moderní pojetí jazyka neříkalo zhola nic, Loki se učil rychle. O to zvláštnější ale byly některé kombinace, které vymyslel.

"Edward, co říkáš? Ne. To bych nepřál ani tomu nejhoršímu nepříteli a to ty rozhodně nejsi," rozesmál se Tony a Loki ho zpražil pohledem.

"To měl bejt kompliment. Kdybys byl nejhorší nepřítel, neseděl bych tu teď s tebou a nezařizoval ti občanku… Dave." Mrknul na něj a zapsal jméno do formuláře.

"David Smith - jednoduché, dokonale průměrné," pochvaloval si vlastní nápad.

"Smith mi vyhovuje," utnul Loki další debatu na dané téma. Stark si navymýšlel veškeré potřebné údaje a zaslal je Rhodeymu s klišovitou historkou o kamarádovi, který potřeboval narychlo povolení k pobytu a obvyklé doklady s tím spojené. Obvykle s administrativou zatěžoval Pepper, nicméně ta byla o něco chytřejší než Rhodey a mohla by se začít vyptávat, co že je to za kamaráda, že se o něm Tony nikdy nezmínil.

"Fajn, tak pojď, ukážu ti tvůj byt," vstal miliardář a zamířil k výtahu se stále nepříliš důvěřivým ex-bohem v patách.

 

Byt o dvě patra níž byl rozměrný, byť ne tolik, jako Tonyho vlastní. Nebyl ani tak luxusně zařízený, ale i tak to bylo vysoko nad standardem. Konečně se Loki na chvíli zbavil otráveného výrazu a vystřídal ho zvědavostí, která na jeho obličeji vypadala téměř nepatřičně. Lokiho velmi zaujala koupelna a Tony se mu nedivil - i přes nové oblečení z něj stále cítil nemocniční dezinfekci.

"Předpokládám, že přemýšlíš o sprše - vrátím se za hodinu, to už snad přiveze kurýr i nějaké věci. Pokus se tu nic nezničit - včetně sebe - ano?" Mrknul na něj a odešel, o poznání klidnější.

 Loki nebyl nijak nepořádný, ale v danou chvíli se o nějaké skládání svého oblečení nestaral. I obvazy ze sebe prakticky strhal a plně se uvolnil teprve ve chvíli, kdy na sebe pustil teplou vodu. Kýžená úleva trvala jen do té doby, než se mu voda dostala do zašité rány po kulce. S šamponem a mýdlem byl pak o to opatrnější. Přesto se dalo říct, že si sprchu užil. Tony se vrátil za hodinu, přesně jak říkal, a v ruce nesl poměrně velký balík. Lokiho našel v ložnici jen s bílým ručníkem kolem pasu. O to víc přitahovala jeho oči tmavá rána, kterou způsobil.

"Uhm… dojdu pro lékárničku." Loki se zatvářil lehce nechápavě, leč záhy mu to došlo.

"Není třeba," pronesl jednoduše a Tonyho tím zaskočil.

"To teda je třeba. Doteď jsi to asi nemusel řešit, ale otrava krve, infekce a další skvělý věci nejsou tak zábavný, jak zní." A byl zaskočen ještě víc, když Loki namísto hádky o to, co potřebuje a co ne, pouze přikývl a sedl si na postel. Skoro si říkal, že ta včerejší potyčka byla přínosnější, než čekal.

Snažil se být s obvazem co možná nejšetrnější a taky se Lokiho dotýkat co možná nejméně. Zdálo se, že Lokimu bylo příjemnější méně šetrné ošetřování než pár doteků navíc.

 

"Jako novej!" pochválil Stark svojí práci a vstal, předávaje Lokimu balík, který přinesl.

"Tvůj šatník. A taky telefon. Příjemnou zábavu… se vším. Já se jdu vyspat." Potřeboval zítra před Pepper vypadat aspoň trochu jako člověk. Loki byl neskutečně šťastný, že se Starka na chvíli zbaví. Jenže jakmile zmíněný člověk zmizel ve výtahu, už tak rád nebyl. Fakt, že byl v rozlehlém bytě sám, mu jen připomínal, že není sám jen v tom bytě, nýbrž minimálně v celé téhle galaxii. Mohl se stokrát tvářit, že je mu to jedno nebo mu to tak dokonce vyhovuje, pravda byla úplně jiná. Máloco mu bylo skutečně jedno, naopak. A samota, samota ho doháněla k šílenství. Byl tak vděčný Thanosovi, když ho vytáhl z temnoty, která ho pohltila po jeho pádu z Bifröstu. Bylo tam ticho a tma, avšak jen do chvíle, než se z té černoty vynořily stvůry. Pád do říše mocné Hel musel vypadat právě takhle. Plný bolesti, samoty, zatracení a ztracení. Tu noc nechal rozsvícenou lampičku vedle postele. Jakkoliv dětinské se to zdálo být, doufal, že to zažene noční můry. Doufal marně.

Stál mezi nehostinnými skalisky, na sobě měl své Asgardské brnění a nad hlavou souhvězdí a mlhoviny, které nepoznával.

"Vzpomínáš si, maličký princi, co jsem ti slíbil?" ozval se za jeho zády zlověstný hlas.

"Pokud by byla tvá armáda tak mocná, jak jsi tvrdil, Midgard byl můj. Není má chyba, že tví bojovníci nestačili na hrstku smrtelníků," odvětil sebejistě.

"Jádrem naší dohody byl Teserakt. Měl jsi mi ho přinést. Neučinil jsi tak a věř mi, princátko, v tomhle vesmíru není místa, kde by ses přede mnou mohl schovat. Přijdu si pro tebe, splním, co jsem ti slíbil. Brzy."

Loki se s trhnutím probudil. Hlava mu třeštila a ve vzduchu cítil slabý odér železa nebo jiného kovu. Nebyl to tak úplně sen. Vyhlédl ven na město stále ponořené do hluboké noci a osvícené neonovými světly. Tak cizí svět. Cítil se bez své magie jako nicka. Jako jepice. Kdyby si pro něj skutečně Thanos přišel teď, jeho dny jsou sečteny. Vztekle hodil přikrývku na zem, oblékl se a zakotvil v obýváku.

"Dobré ráno, pane. Jsou čtyři hodiny a pět minut." Lekl se, ale záhy si uvědomil, že to je jen Starkova hračka. Dál si Jarvise nevšímal, praštil sebou na pohovku a ponořil se do vlastních myšlenek. Včera se mu podařilo rozbít sklo. Jak? Jak to u všech bohů... ach.

"Pochopitelně." Pousmál se sám pro sebe. Pečetě mu nedovolí využívat tu sílu vědomě. Ale pokud je pod vlivem silných emocí, stává se z toho reflex. Magie pro něj byla jako dýchání, jako snaha o udržení rovnováhy na kluzkém povrchu. Něco zakořeněného v nejspodnějších základech jeho bytosti. Mohli mu upřít manipulaci s tou silou, ale nedokázali mu upřít sílu samotnou. Tedy, aniž by ho zabili.

"Ó ano!" Rozesmál se nahlas. Bude to těžké a stejně bude potřebovat Starkovu zvědavost a nesnesitelný charakter, ale půjde to, teď už si tím byl jistý.

Mělo to pochopitelně háček. Za ta staletí se Loki sám v sobě vyznal. V hlavě měl úzkostlivý pořádek a emoce držel tak zkrátka, že už si nepamatoval, jak je řádně projevit. Pokud se něco pokazí, pokud to nezvládne, tak se zhroutí a jen dlouho a těžko se bude napravovat. V jeho vzpomínkách bylo pramálo štěstí a radosti. Právě díky své odtažitosti si to nikdy nenašlo cestu do jeho nitra. A teď se bude muset vzdát veškeré kontroly. Pokud nebude velmi opatrný, přijde o rozum dřív, než se mu vrátí jeho moc. Ale jiná cesta pravděpodobně nebyla. Určitě ne rychlejší. Neřekl Starkovi klíčovou informaci. Přesněji řečeno mu ji nepředal. Potřeboval mu ji předat a k tomu potřeboval aspoň trochu magie.

"Pane? Je dvanáct hodin, možná byste se chtěl naobědvat?" Zase ta otravná věc. Moment… dvanáct? Zdálo se mu to, nebo Midgardský čas neodpovídal tomu Asgardskému? V nemocnici byly dny dlouhé ale teď, když měl co dělat, běžel čas zvláště rychle.

"Ano," odpověděl na nabídku oběda.

"Mohu vám nabídnout francouzskou nebo čínskou kuchyni, případně hamburger," řekl Jarvis a Loki byl dokonale zmaten.

"Uhm… čínskou?" vyslovil zkusmo a počítač jeho volbu potvrdil.

O půl hodiny později Loki splachoval čínské nudle do záchodu s výrazem naprostého zhnusení. Internet mu prozradil, že v té zemi konzumují kočky a psy. Neměl ani v nejmenším chuť konzumovat kočky. Kočky ve své nezávislosti, prospěchářství a eleganci byly jedním z velmi mála živočišných druhů, které si Loki oblíbil. Jednou Thorovi úmyslně překazil lov na rysa. Kdo by jen řekl, že se Thorův věrný oř nesplašil jen tak. Ne, toho, co Loki tomu nebohému zvířeti ukázal, by se zalekl i Sleipnir. Černovlasý bůh se nad tou vzpomínkou usmál. Nebylo to poprvé ani naposledy, co si z Thora vystřelil. Nikdy mu ale neublížil. To se změnilo, když se dozvěděl pravdu. Všechno se změnilo. Úsměv na Lokiho tváři potemněl a záhy zmizel úplně.

Poprvé od chvíle, kdy ho sem Odin poslal, ho napadlo, co bude dělat, až svou moc získá zpět. Vypadne z téhle planety - tolik dokázal říci, ale potom? Thanos byl nebezpečný nepřítel, setkání s ním se Loki chtěl za každou cenu vyhnout, a to i když bude v plné síle. Ani magie mu nenahradí Odinovo požehnání. Dlouhověkost zdědil po svých skutečných předcích, ale hojení ran byla záležitost docela jiná. Zahnal ty myšlenky někam do kouta své mysli a soustředil se na aktuální problém. Jak donutit Starka aby ho rozlítil… nebo ranil. Druhá možnost ho napadla až teď. Bude ho muset pozorně vést. Ukázat mu kousek pravdy ze svého nitra. Ani trochu se mu to nelíbilo. Bylo to velmi hloupé, ale co zbývalo? Čekat, až si pro něj Thanos přijde? Ne, tou dobou už chtěl být připravený, nebo - v lepším případě - někde daleko. Ale dost bylo nepříjemných myšlenek.

Zavrtěl hlavou a vrátil se do ložnice, kde konečně rozbalil balík, který tam Stark předchozí den nechal. Dvoje obyčejné, leč slušné kalhoty, nějaká trička a košile, spodní prádlo a úplně na dně krabička, která ho zajímala asi nejvíc. Midgardská věda ho fascinovala. V něčem byla velmi zaostalá, ale pak tu byly věci… věci jako Starkova hračka - Jarvis. Nebo lednička. Vybalil mobil a chvíli si ho zvědavě prohlížel a zkoušel přijít na to, jak přesně funguje, nakonec přece jen sáhl po manuálu. Pojila ho se Starkem stejná vášeň pro nové znalosti. Loki dal vždy přednost knihám před lovem nebo nesmyslnými souboji. V jakékoliv rozumné říši by seznali, že chytrý a sečtělý Loki je vhodnějším kandidátem na post krále než naivní hromotluk s úsměvem tak oslnivým, že by i slunce závidělo. Jenže v Asgardu si více cenili hňupa, který skolil medvěda, než někoho, kdo tomu stejnému hňupovi po honu vyléčil rány. Loki zavrčel. Už zase vzpomínal na Asgard. Nechtěl vzpomínat na Asgard. Vložil do telefonu SIM kartu a přístroj se s lehkým zavibrováním zapnul. Na pozadí byla skupinová fotka Avengerů - zcela jistě Starkův humor. Záhy dorazila zpráva.

"Čekal jsem, že na to přijdeš dřív." Loki jen obrátil oči v sloup a rozhodl se neodpovídat - cokoliv by napsal, by mohlo znít jako výmluva, ba co hůř: hloupá výmluva. Starkovi se z ničeho zodpovídat nemusí.

Druhý den mu Tony přišel převázat ránu. Loki svolil a ušetřil ho i jedovatých poznámek.

"Dneska jsi nějaký tichý, jsi v pořádku?" Loki upřímně pochyboval, že Starka zajímá jeho zdravotní nebo jakýkoliv jiný stav.

"Ano, jen…" začal a tou větou rozehrál svoji hru. Zavřel oči, ale stále na sobě cítil Starkův pohled.

"Pamatuji si, že jsme si s Thorem takhle ošetřovali zranění po bitvách." Povzdychl si možná trochu dramatičtěji, než zamýšlel, ale Stark si toho zjevně nevšiml.

"Musí to bejt fajn… mít bráchu, dělat všechno spolu a tak…"

"Mít za bratra Thora nebylo požehnáním." Pomalu otevřel oči a s lehkým úsměvem se na Starka zadíval.

"Jo… to chápu. On je trochu…" Hledal ta správná slova.

"Hlupák?" nabídl Loki.

"Ne, to bych neřekl. Naivka. Jo, je naivní."

"To je. A vždy byl," přikývl Loki.

"Ale pořád je to tvůj brácha, ne?" nadhodil opatrně Tony.

"Ne. Thor není mým bratrem." Malá, neškodná lež. S tím vším, co namlel během bitvy s Avengery? Kdo by mu tuhle lež nevěřil. I Thor sám už to vzdal.

"Technicky máš asi pravdu, ale všechno, co jste zažili a tak… to přece nezmizí přes noc." Jako by to blonďaté sluníčko slyšel. Pochopitelně, že to nezmizelo.

"Thor není mým bratrem a nikdy jím nebyl!" zopakoval s větším důrazem a přidal ještě jednu lež navíc. Odvrátil pohled a věděl, že se Stark chytil. Došlo mu, že tohle je citlivé téma. A tam bude útočit ve chvíli, kdy ho Loki zažene do kouta.

Nehledě na to všechno, co se stalo, co si udělali a co si řekli a neřekli, nikdy nezapomene na ty časy, kdy bylo všechno takřka bezchybné. Navykládal spoustu lží, ale on sám, jako samotný bůh všech lží a klamů, věděl nejlépe, že nejsilnější lež je taková, která v sobě má něco pravdy. Občas, za deštivých večerů v překrásném Asgardu, přemýšlel, zda on sám dokáže ještě rozlišit lži od pravd. Zda se nezamotal do svých sítí příliš. Nikdy nedošel uspokojivé odpovědi. Pohrdal lidmi, přesto jimi byl fascinován. Nenáviděl je a právě tam si přestával být jistý. Byla to lež, kterou si vnutil ve strachu, že ho Thanos odhalí? Ve strachu, že nedokáže udělat, co od něj šílený Titán žádá a jeho to bude stát život? Pokud by to tak bylo, pak by strach zvítězil nad jeho vůlí. To se ale nemohlo stát, Loki by raději zemřel, než by dovolil strachu ho ovládnout. Tím si byl jistý. Nebo si to alespoň říkal.

 

 

Doporučený poslech: Abney Park - The Wrong Side


	4. The Science, The Magic, The God And The Man

Pepper zůstala v New Yorku týden a pro Tonyho to byl nejhorší týden za… no, za docela dlouhou dobu. Byla neobvykle přívětivá, přítulná a jevila snad až nezdravý zájem o to, čemu se Tony věnoval celé hodiny v dílně. Proklouznout každý den na půl hodiny dolů, aby mohl Lokimu převázat ránu, byl takřka nadlidský výkon. Těžší ale byly cesty zpět nahoru. Loki byl tichý a vůbec příjemnější společník, než dokonale organizovaná a fantazii postrádající Pepper, jakkoliv ji měl rád. Když konečně odjela, děkoval bohu – kterémukoliv, který to zařídil – protože si nebyl jistý, jak dlouho by to ještě vydržel. Pepper byla úžasná, ale stejně jako skutečný pepř: ne vždycky a když, tak po malých dávkách.

Chvíli uvažoval o přestěhování Lokiho zpět nahoru, nakonec si to rozmyslel a rozhodl se ponechat mu trochu soukromí. Koneckonců, za celou dobu své aktuální přítomnosti na Zemi neudělal nic špatného.

„Přemýšlel jsem, že by ses přestěhoval zpátky nahoru, ale tenhle byt je tak či onak volný, takže je to na tobě.“ Loki pozvedl obočí.

„Důvěra, Starku? Skutečně?“ Byl v tom maličký úšklebek, bez toho by to snad ani nebyl Loki.

„Jo. Zatím jsi nic neproved, tak proč ne.“ Pokrčil rameny.

„Zůstanu. Nejsem si jistý, zda bys byl pozítří ještě naživu, kdybych s tebou měl být neustále.“

„Jo, nápodobně.“ Mrknul na něj a s hvízdáním odešel.

 

Během následujících několika dní Starka nenápadně vyslýchal. Drobná otázka sem, malá poznámka tam. Uvědomil si, že čím víc toho o miliardáři ví, tím méně ho vidí jako hrozbu. Ne že by nebyl nebezpečný, jen najednou spousta věcí dávala smysl. Zejména pak fakt, že když se věnovali konstruktivním debatám a řešení problémů, docela si rozuměli. Neshody s otcem, tlak ze strany veřejnosti, zrada jednoho z jeho nejbližších. To všechno Loki dobře znal. Jen o jednom se Stark stále zdráhal mluvit – zmínil svůj únos, díky kterému vymyslel slavné brnění, nikdy se o tom ale nechtěl bavit do detailu.

Během uplynulého týdne zvládl ohnivou runu, další týden už mu to šlo podstatně lépe a osvojil si i vodu a vzduch. Dovedl zapálit papír, dovedl naplnit sklenici vodou a dovedl zabouchnout dveře průvanem. Nic složitého, na smrtelníka přesto pokrok, to mu Loki musel přiznat. Když se mu už druhý den nedařilo vytvořit z kombinace vzduchu a ohně ohnivou kouli, Loki se rozhodl realizovat svůj plán. Načrtl potřebné runy, luskl prsty a v dlani se mu objevil malý chuchvalec plamenů.

„Je to tak těžké, Starku, nebo jsi jen tak neschopný?“ vyštěkl a úmyslně zvolil slova, která Tonymu připomenou jeho otce.

„Hej! Prostě jsem nestrávil několik set let zavřenej v knihovně!“ protestoval.

„Tohle by zvládlo malé dítě!“

„Možná, že kdybych měl učitele, co za něco stojí, tak by to šlo líp!“

„Nesváděj svou neschopnost na mě, Starku. Nedokázals udržet krok ani s vlastním otcem – není divu!“ Trefil se do černého, věděl to. Tony přivřel oči a zatnul ruce v pěst.

„Podíval ses někdy do zrcadla? Tebe se rodina zřekla – vyhodili tě jako odpad! Pořád hraješ, jak seš nad věcí, pořád předstíráš, že seš princ, ale já ti něco povím: nejseš nic!“ Loki zatnul zuby. Musel vydržet ještě chvíli. Cítil, že to funguje. Ještě chvilku.

„Kdybych tě vyhodil, tak chcípneš hlady, ty arogantní hajzle!“ Něco v Lokim se vzepjalo, zhluboka se nadechl, aby Starka na místě nezabil, a svižným krokem obešel stůl. Tonymu došlo, že trochu přestřelil, ale s tím už se nedalo nic dělat. Loki natáhl ruce a ke Starkově překvapení mu nerozdrtil hrdlo, pouze se štíhlými prsty jemně dotkl jeho spánků. Vykřikl, když mu celou páteří projela ostrá bolest. Zatmělo se mu před očima a omdlel.

Probral se s příšernou bolestí hlavy. Loki se opíral o stůl opodál.

„Co… co si mi to sakra udělal?!“ zavrčel a pomalu sahal po náramku. Loki neřekl nic, jen mu hodil kus papíru a tužku.

„Vyvolej malého elementála.“

„Cože? Co to má…“ Jenže v ten moment si uvědomil, že ví, jak to udělat. Nejen to. Bylo mu zvláštně. Jakoby po velmi, velmi dlouhé době vylezl ze zatuchlého sklepa na čerstvý vzduch. Vzal tužku a nakreslil několik složitých obrazců se znaky, které mu byly povědomé, ale nemohl si je jednotlivě vybavit. Sáhl po ostrém noži na stole a nechal na papír dopadnout pár kapek krve. Chvilku se nedělo nic, pak se uprostřed obrazců objevilo malé cosi. Vypadalo to trochu jako žába se vzdáleně lidskou postavou. Tony na to zíral a nevěřil vlastním očím.

„Jak je to možný?“ zadíval se na zelenookého mága, který ho celou dobu pozorně sledoval.

„Telepatie. Předal jsem ti část svých znalostí, dost možná i pár svých vzpomínek, které se toho nijak netýkají. Bohužel jsem měl jen málo času a v dané chvíli bylo… obtížné se soustředit.“

„Počkej, zpomal trochu, prosím tě. Právě jsi byl v mojí hlavě… hrabal ses v mojí hlavě. Můžeš mi to vysvětlit podrobněji?!“ Zněl podrážděně a Loki si jen povzdychl.

„Nezapečetili mou magii, kdyby to udělali, zabili by mě. Jen ji nemohu vědomě používat.“

„To před chvílí mi přišlo dost vědomý.“

„To sklo před několika dny. Pokud se dostanu do stavu… vypětí, můžu, na velmi omezenou dobu a ve velmi omezené míře, manipulovat se svojí mocí.“

„Ty si chtěl, abych tě vytočil. Proto ta hádka.“

„Ty znalosti jsou klíčové, bez nich by ses nikdy neposunul dál, ale já nemám čas tě učit takovým základům. Potřeboval jsem, abys je měl, tak jsem ti… propůjčil svoje.“

„Když se rozbilo to světlo, byl jsi slušně namíchnutej. Abys udělal tohle...“ Kdyby byl v animáku, rozsvítila by se mu nad hlavou žárovka.

„Ou… promiň, věděl jsem, že jsem to trochu přepísk.“

„Bylo to nutné.“

„Možná. Tak jako tak: promiň.“ Loki jen přikývl.

„Mám jedinou žádost, Starku.“

„Jasně.“

„Jestli se ti vybaví něco… jiného, nech si to pro sebe. Nechci o tom vědět.“

„Dobře.“

„Dobrá, mohl bys mi oplatit laskavost. Něco umíš. Zkus, zda dokážeš zrušit alespoň jednu z kleteb, které nade mnou visí.“

„Jak to mám udělat?“ Loki natáhl ruku a Tony ji váhavě stiskl. V tu samou chvíli se stalo několik věcí a on si nebyl jistý, která z nich dřív. Probleskla mu hlavou vzpomínka z doby, kdy byl Loki ještě dítě. No, i v Asgardu zjevně znali šikanu, protože to, co viděl, se jinak nazvat nedalo. V další vteřině byl zpátky v realitě. Až na to, že byla dost jiná než před pár vteřinami. Lokiho tvář zůstala stejná, ale na krku měl nepříliš vzhledné černé čáry, které vypadaly jako tetování. V příštím okamžiku si uvědomil, že je má i na rukou.

„No do prdele…“ vydechl užasle. Když se na Lokiho ruku podíval blíž, zjistil, že čáry jsou ve skutečnosti ornamenty. Různé ornamenty. Zvědavost zvítězila nad opatrností a on se dotkl špičkou prstu jednoho z nich a sledoval, jak se modře rozzářil a jak záře postupuje dál.

„Víš, jak se lámou kletby,“ promluvil Loki.

„Ty to vidíš? To, co máš na sobě.“

„Ne. Vnímáš Aether, proto je vidíš, ale vím, jak vypadají. Jednu sis zvolil – zlom ji.“ Tony znovu upřel pozornost k zářícím ornamentům a z jeho úst začala padat slova, kterým nerozuměl. Bylo to celé zkrátka bizarní. Jak mohl plynně mluvit jazykem, který neznal? Loki zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl. Tony pokračoval v zaříkání nicméně jen do té doby, než sebou zelenooký znatelně škubl.

„Loki?“

„Pokračuj.“ Zněl klidně a rozhodně, tak pokračoval. Než stihl doříct větu, Lokimu se chvěly ruce.

„Říkám, abys pokračoval.“ Zněl o něco méně klidně, ale pořád jistě. Jenže po dalších třech větách se sesul na zem. Po čele mu stékal pot a celý se znatelně třásl.

„Loki, nebudu pokračovat, dokud mi neřekneš, co se děje.“

„To… je v pořádku. Nezlomíš ji. Ne teď, nejsi dost silný.“

„Co se stalo?“

„Na tom nezáleží.“ Nic víc neřekl. Ležel na podlaze, oči měl zavřené a mlčel. Dech se mu pomalu zklidňoval.

„Okej, ale nemůžeš tu takhle zůstat. Chceš si lehnout?“ Na chvilku odsunul svou ješitnost stranou, aby si mohl přiznat, že má o Lokiho trochu starost. Ten na nabídku přikývl.

„Tak pojď.“ Pomohl mu vstát a příležitostně ho podpíral po celou cestu do ložnice. Zajímalo ho, co přesně se stalo, zároveň mu však bylo jasné, že Loki mu to minimálně teď určitě neřekne.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ Další přikývnutí. Bylo ta absolutně zbytečná otázka – i kdyby umíral, tak by to Tonymu pravděpodobně neřekl.

„Jsem jen unavený.“ Tony se musel pousmát. Skutečně byl o něco sdílnější, i když stále ne tolik, jak by si Iron Man představoval.

V životě by si nepomyslel, že potáhne Lokiho do postele. Ale od té doby, co přišel, byl život podstatně zábavnější. Navíc si znovu zopakoval, že od svého návratu bůh neudělal nic špatného. Pokud to bylo díky tomu, že neměl svojí magii, asi nebyl nejlepší nápad mu pomáhat s jejím opětovným získáním. Na druhou stranu, chaos se dá působit i bez magie, zvlášť když se jedná o Lokiho. Byl prohnaný jak liška, přesvědčivý, měl pěknou tvářičku a jazyk jako břitvu – s tím mohl rozpoutat klidně třetí světovou. Nevěděl o Zemi tolik, kolik by si asi přál, přesto Tony tak nějak pochyboval, že by neznal vhodné strategické cíle a způsoby, jak se k nim dostat.

K Tonyho úlevě konečně dorazili do ložnice – Loki nebyl zrovna lehký, když se o něj cestou opíral. Ne nadarmo se ale nemá chválit dne před večerem, protože pár kroků od postele to Loki prostě vzdal a ztratil vědomí. Stark to nečekal, což vyústilo v poměrně komickou scénku, kdy se poroučel se k zemi i s Asgarďanem.

„Tohle si udělal schválně!“ zavrčel a odvlekl ho poslední dva metry do postele. Záhy nastala chvilka snad ještě pernější. Má ho nechat jen tak na posteli? Pokud ne, asi by ho měl svlíknout. Ale on přece nebude svlíkat Lokiho, že ne. Že ne. Že ne? Zoufale si povzdychl, když se pustil do práce. Co taky zbývalo jiného. Možná to byl nepřítel, Tony ho ale nechtěl nechat jen tak. Ještě prochladne a vařit mu čaje a měřit teplotu by byl fakt poslední hřebíček do Tonyho rakve a pravděpodobně i poslední kapka pro Lokiho ego. Nejdřív letěly na zem boty, pak ponožky, košile a nakonec – po lítém boji – i kalhoty. Než ho ale přikryl, nedalo mu to a znovu ho chytil za ruku. Okamžitě se objevila tetování, jejichž rozsah donutil Tonyho zalapat po dechu. Byla doslova všude. Všiml si, že vzor, který si před tím vybral, stále slabě zářil a kůže kolem něj byla zarudlá. Chvilku ta znamení zkoumal, než si přišel jako voyeur a konečně Lokiho přikryl. Zdálo se, že tentokrát bude na gauči spát on. Mohl se samozřejmě vyspat dole, nebo v druhé ložnici nahoře, ale chtěl vědět, kdy se Loki vzbudí. Pořád ještě mu nedůvěřoval natolik, aby ho nechal volně trajdat po svém bytě.

Vrátil se do dílny vymyslet, co dělat s tou divnou věcí, kterou vyvolal, jen aby zjistil, že je pryč.

„No výborný, takže tu někde pobíhá věc, o které ani pořádně nevím, co to je a co umí. Vynikající.“ Povzdychl si. Tohle si s Lokim ještě vyřídí.

 

Doporučený poslech: Faun - Egil Saga


	5. Something Wicked

Navzdory Tonyho obavám bylo příští ráno jedno z nejklidnějších, které za ten měsíc zažil. Dost možná i proto, že Loki se objevil až kolem oběda.

"Vypadáš jak po flámu," poznamenal k Lokiho rozcuchanému vzezření a vysloužil si napůl otrávený a napůl tázavý pohled.  
"Jak kdybys celou noc prochlastal," osvětlil mu Tony.  
"V tom jsem nikdy neviděl smysl. Na rozdíl od Thora." Stark se na chvilku zamyslel, než se začal smát.  
"A důvod k tvému veselí?" zeptal se suše černovlasý.  
"Nedělá mi problém představit si Thora v lihu. Přijde mi, že má občas problém trefit se do dveří i za střízliva, tak by mě fakt zajímalo, co dělá nalitej." Loki se usmál a bylo to snad poprvé, kdy u něj Tony viděl úsměv z prostého pobavení.  
"Jednou chtěl vyhlásit válku Niflheimu, ale nedokázal ani nasednout na koně. Když už se na to zvíře dostal, sedl si opačně. Což mu ovšem nijak nebránilo v tom, aby se vydal k Bifröstu. Protože to ale stále byl princ, jeho družina ho následovala - družina udatných bojovníků vedená hlupákem, který sedí na koni obráceně. Skvostný to pohled na elitu Asgardu." Zavrtěl hlavou a posměšný úšklebek z jeho tváře zmizel, když se vrátil z těch dávných dob do reality.  
"Počkej, to myslíš vážně? A to mu nikdo nic neřekl?"  
"Jistěže ano. Řekl jsem mu, že je idiot a pokud se chce zabít, mohl by z toho vynechat zbytek Asgardu."  
"Okej, a co on?"  
"Princezno, nemějte strach, já vás ochráním!" napodobil Thorův hlas a Tony vyprskl smíchy. Ani Lokimu nevydržela vážná tvář a začal se smát.  
"Jak daleko se dostal?"  
"Spadl z toho koně dřív, než dojeli k Heimdallovi." Následující chvíli ticha přerušil Tony.  
"Loki? Můžu se na něco zeptat?"  
"Snažíš se předstírat, že mám na výběr. Jen nevím, zda se to snažíš nalhat mně, nebo sám sobě."  
"Nesnažím se nic předstírat. Máš na výběr… vždycky."  
"Jako bych slyšel Thora," procedil mezi zuby zelenooký.  
"Loki…"  
"Zkrať to a řekni, na co ses chtěl zeptat?"  
"Jak ses dostal k Chitauri?" Lokiho reakce předčila veškerá očekávání. Nejdřív se zarazil, šokován tou otázkou, nebo možná vzpomínkami, které pohřbil někam hodně hluboko. Několik vteřin stál jako opařený, než zaútočil. Víc než projev čisté agrese to ale připomínalo reakci zvířete zahnaného do kouta. Srazil menšího muže na zem a rukama mu pevně stiskl krk.  
"Kdo ti to řekl?! Kdo ti o tom řekl?!" syčel.  
"Whoa! Loki, uklidni se… nevím, o čem to mluvíš."  
"Řekni mi, co víš! HNED!"  
"Loki… já nic nevím, proto jsem se tě na to zeptal. Jen mi už chvíli vrtá hlavou, jak je možné, že se ti od tvojí poslední návštěvy změnila barva očí. Nejdřív jsem si nebyl jistej ale pak na záznamech… Řekni mi, co se ti stalo. Prosím." Snažil se znít klidně a doufal, že se do jeho hlasu nepromítne strach, který ve skutečnosti cítil.  
"Smrtelník nikdy nepochopí, nemůže pochopit, co se mi stalo," pronesl hořce.  
"Aspoň to zkus… já… viděl jsem pár tvých vzpomínek. Podíval jsem se na záznamy a přísahám, že jsi měl modré oči. Jen mi řekni, že mám pravdu. Ty nejsi žádné monstrum, Loki." Loki se zarazil a pomalu pustil Tonyho krk.  
"Mýlíš se," pronesl chladně a bez dalšího slova odešel. Tony se snažil zpracovat uplynulých několik minut. Každý den v dílně, kdy mu Loki pomalu a váhavě prozrazoval malé střípky své minulosti, vedly k přesvědčení, kterému věřil. Vzpomněl si, jak se před tou otázkou zelenooký smál a přál si, aby ji nikdy nevyslovil. Jen upřímně doufal, že nezničil ten křehký mír a malý náznak důvěry, který mezi nimi vznikl. Ztratit Lokiho důvěru jednou znamenalo ztratit ji navěky, to si uvědomoval až příliš jasně.

Bůh lsti se neukázal tři dny a Tony si říkal, že už toho bylo dost. Sjel výtahem o patro níž a nebyl si ani jistý, co mu má říct.

"Hej, Bambi, nechceš se na to už vykašlat? Omlouvám se za tu otázku, neměl jsem se ptát." Žádná odpověď.  
"Loki?" zavolal zkusmo, ani tentokrát se ale nedočkal. Proběhl celý byt, leč po Lokim ani vidu ani slechu. Už se začínal bát, že zelenooký odešel. Bát? Proč by se měl bát? Vždyť ho tu ani nikdy nechtěl - vzal ho k sobě jenom proto, že lepší řešení v tu dobu nebylo. Teď, když se Loki vylízal z nejhoršího, si může jít kam chce. Bez magie moc škody stejně nenapáchá. Tony pokrčil rameny a vrátil se zpátky nahoru. Cítil vzadu v hlavě jisté pochybnosti a snad i vinu, ale pořád to byl rádoby bůh, který se pokusil ovládnout Zemi. Výhled z okna na zataženou oblohu nebyl moc povzbudivý, takže poslední útočiště byla dílna. Nakonec, nejsnáze na Lokiho zapomene, když si zaměstná hlavu a ruce něčím jiným.

Plány se mu ovšem drasticky změnily, když do dílny dorazil a našel Lokiho ležet na podlaze bez známek vědomí. Tony neváhal a kleknul si k němu. Nahmatal na krku puls - slabší, než být měl, ale podstatně lepší, než kdyby neměl žádný. Dech na tom byl podobně. Zaklel, když mu zvedl hlavu a uviděl na své ruce krev. Nemohlo to být nic vážného, jinak by té krve bylo podstatně víc, nicméně to situaci rozhodně nezlepšilo. Rozhlédl se, aby záhy našel viníka té rány na hlavě. Hrana stolu vypadala více než pravděpodobně. Jen doufal, že mu není nic vážnějšího - do nemocnice ho rozhodně znovu brát nechtěl. Opatrně ho zvedl s úmyslem odtáhnout to zatracené stvoření do trochu většího pohodlí. Neudělal ani dva kroky, když se Loki s trhnutím probral a prudce od sebe miliardáře odstrčil.

"Neopovažuj se na mě sahat!" zavrčel a jeho nevyslovená výhružka nevyzněla příliš hrozně, když o moment později ztratil rovnováhu a skončil zpátky na podlaze.  
"Ale vážně - mohl by ses aspoň na chvíli přestat chovat jako kus vola? Usnadnilo by to práci nám oběma," rozhodil miliardář ruce v poněkud bezradném gestu. Loki ho sledoval s nedůvěrou, ale nakonec přikývl, co jiného mu taky zbývalo. Tony mu pomohl na nohy.  
"Není ti zle?" zeptal se na chodbě, která vedla do obýváku.  
"Bolí mě hlava a chce se mi spát," přiznal vyšší z mužů.  
"Jo, pěkně ses praštil, ale mohlo to dopadnout hůř. S hlavou něco uděláme, ale do postele tě odtáhnout nemůžu."  
"Důvod?"  
"Mohl bys mít otřes mozku, nechci tě zbytečně tahat k doktorovi, tak tu s tebou chvíli budu, kdyby náhodou." Loki jen přikývl a nechal se složil na gauč. Cítil, jak se mu zavírají oči.  
"Loki?" Pomalu otevřel oči a viděl před sebou Starka se sklenicí vody a něčím malým a bílým v ruce.  
"Utlumí to bolest." Podal mu obojí, ale Loki léky odmítl.  
"Nechci drogy." Pravdou bylo, že bolest byla ubíjející.  
"Jsou to jen léky - utlumí bolest, nic víc, nic míň," snažil se ho vynálezce přesvědčit a Loki neměl sílu vzdorovat.  
"Hodnej Bambi," usmál se Stark a zelenooký měl tisíc chutí mu za to vyrvat jazyk. Kdyby jen nebyl tak zatraceně unavený.  
"Ještě mi tu neusínej, musím se podívat na tu ránu na hlavě." Sedl si k němu a otevřel lékárničku. Když měl možnost si zranění konečně prohlédnout, tiše zaklel.  
"Dobře, že sis ty prášky vzal, tohle vypadá na pár stehů." Při posledním slově se Loki zcela zřetelně zachvěl.  
"Děje se něco?" zeptal se Stark s jistou dávkou starosti v hlase.  
"Proč se vůbec staráš?" zeptal se Loki.  
"Protože jsem tě postřelil a vzal k sobě - mám za tebe zodpovědnost." Tuhle otázku si kladl sám tak často, že odpověděl takřka okamžitě.  
"Jsem více než schopný za sebe převzít zodpovědnost sám."  
"Jo… jasně… a pak se stane tohle." Vzal kousek gázy a opatrně otřel krev z okolí rány. Když měl nachystanou jehlu s vláknem, Loki ho zastavil.  
"Nedělej to…" Byla to spíš žádost než obvyklý příkaz.  
"Nemůžu to nechat v tomhle stavu," povzdychl si Tony a přemítal, co přesně se ex-bohovi honí hlavou.  
"Ne takhle.“  
"Loki?" Začínal být dost nervózní - viděl Lokiho v různých extrémních náladách, tuhle ale nepoznával.  
"Když si na tom budeš chvíli držet led, nebude to tak bolet," nabídl miliardář po chvilce nepříjemného ticha a vysloužil si souhlasné přikývnutí. Loki se řídil jeho radou a zbytek procedury pak proběhl hladce.  
"Co jsi tam vůbec dělal?" položil otázku, která mu v hlavě rotovala od chvíle, kdy se ujistil, že zelenooký žije.  
"Chtěl jsem pár prokletí zrušit sám," přišla překvapivě upřímná odpověď.  
"No, tak to byl pěkně blbej nápad," neodpustil si Tony.  
"Já vím. Už mi ale nezbývá moc času."  
"Jak to myslíš? Máš tak…hmm… fajn, nemám páru, kolik ti je ve skutečnosti, ale určitě máš aspoň několik desítek let." Loki se slabě usmál.  
"Kéž by." Bylo to poslední, co řekl, než usnul. Tony se snažil rozluštit, co měl Bambi na mysli, ale bez úspěchu. Nakonec toho nechal s tím, že se prostě praštil do hlavy a mlel páté přes deváté.  
Že Lokiho slova dávala větší smysl, než si myslel, měl zjistit o pouhé tři dny později. Od rána bylo všechno klidné. Loki ho naučil pár nových triků, oba dva se natolik ponořili do své práce, že myšlenka na oběd se k nim nepřiblížila ani vzdáleně. O to dravěji se vrhli na večeři doručenou z blízké pizzerie. Loki se však zastavil uprostřed jídla a výraz na jeho tváři byl stejný, jako když mu chtěl Tony zašít ránu na hlavě. Pokud by ho měl k něčemu přirovnat, vypadal jako vyplašený jelen.

"Děje se něco?" Odložil svůj kousek pizzy zpátky do krabice.  
"Anthony… jdi do dílny." Nebyl to příkaz, ale znělo to naléhavě.  
"Proč?" zadíval se na něj vynálezce s lehkým podezřením.  
"Prosím." Nebylo to jeho běžné vynucené ´prosím´, které zahuhlal, aby byl Tony spokojený. Řekl to dost nahlas a pečlivě kladl důraz na každou slabiku. Tony zmateně zamrkal, ale rozhodl se Lokiho více nepokoušet a vyhověl mu. Pochopitelně, že jakmile byl v dílně, nechal si zvětšit záběr z bezpečnostní kamery umístěné v obýváku. Loki stál zhruba uprostřed místnosti a díval se přímo před sebe. Záhy Tony zjistil, na co se dívá. Ve zdi byl otevřený portál - velmi podobný tomu, který viděl na záznamu z výzkumného střediska S.H.I.E.L.D.u, kde se Loki poprvé objevil. Sledoval čtyři nevábně vypadající emzáky, jak vystupují z portálu a obklopují Lokiho. Zesílil zvuk, ale návštěva pochopitelně nemluvila jazykem, který by kdy slyšel. Přesto rozuměl Lokimu.

"Není má vina, že Thanosova armáda nebyla tak silná, jak pravil." Odpovědí mu byla změť syčení, cvakání a mlaskání. Jeden z vetřelců chytil Lokiho za ruku a byl záhy srážen na zem. Lokiho kůže zmodrala a Tony se s úžasem díval na jeho skutečnou podobu, kterou neviděl od doby, co mu ji Loki první večer částečně ukázal. Vypadal… nebezpečně. V tu chvíli si ale plně uvědomil, co se děje v jeho obýváku a odemkl ukrytou sekci dílny, ve které měl jeden ze starších modelů svého slavného exoskeletu. Bude muset rozbít prosklenou stěnu. Zase. Ale nezvané hosty ve svém bytě trpět nebude.

Roztříštěné sklo se rozlétlo po celé místnosti. Zahlédl někoho, koho by mezi Chitauri jmenoval králem krásy. Nebýt toho, že ta neskutečně groteskně vypadající fialová věc držela pod krkem bezvládného Lokiho, Tony by se snad i smál.  
"Pusť ho a táhni, odkud jsi přišel," vyzval ho Tony a namířil na něj repulzory. Upřímně ho překvapilo, když se dočkal odpovědi, které rozuměl.

"Přišel jsem si pouze vzít to, co mi náleží. Žádné jiné plány ve vašem světě nemám. Alespoň zatím." S tím se vydal zpět k portálu. Tony bez dalšího varování vystřelil, ale pan Fialka se ani neohlédl, když oba paprsky pohltilo energetické pole kolem něj. Než Iron Man stačil vystartovat proti němu, zmizel zpátky v portálu, který se ve stejném okamžiku zavřel. Vyjma rozbitého okna a špinavé podlahy nebylo v místnosti nic neobvyklého. Nic, co by prozrazovalo, co se tu právě stalo.

O půl hodiny později seděl Tony na pohovce a sklenku s whisky a ledem měl přitisknutou na čelo. Neměl páru, kdo byl ten šašek a už vůbec, kam a proč Lokiho odvlekl. Upřímně ale pochyboval o tom, že ví, kým je Loki teď. Každopádně to tak nemohl nechat. Loki byl jeho klíč k úplně novému světu, nehodlal se ho vzdát jen tak. A taky ho tak trochu hlodalo svědomí, že nezasáhl dřív. Rozhodně nemusel strávit drahocenných pět minut sledováním slovní přestřelky mezi Chitauri a Lokim. Přehrál si záznam znovu a včetně toho, co se stalo, zatímco byl na cestě nahoru. Pan Fialka musel přijít hned poté, co se Tony zvedl od stolu. Zřetelně viděl, jak před ním zelenooký Asgarďan couvl. Nikdy před tím v Lokim neviděl ani ten nejmenší náznak strachu. Ani když mu šlo o život, ani když omdléval bolestí a vyčerpáním. Viděl u Lokiho spoustu emocí (i když nejčastěji byl prostě vytočený k nepříčetnosti), ale nikdy, ani jednou jedinkrát, neprojevil strach. Nebylo to mnoho, ale stačilo to k tomu, aby si Tony dovedl udělat alespoň nějaký obrázek, proti čemu vlastně stojí. Bylo mu jasné, že jediný způsob, jak dostat Lokiho zpátky, je pomocí magie. Drobnou vadou na kráse jeho plánu byl fakt, že neměl ani to nejmenší ponětí, jak to udělat.

Doporučený poslech: Jack Wall - The Myst IV OST: Main Theme


	6. Dreams in Silence

Když viděl Starka zmizet, oddechl si. Cítil, že se něco blíží. Upřímně řečeno, věděl přesně, co se blíží. Znal tu sílu, sám jí jistou dobu disponoval. Thanos plnil svůj slib. Zeď přímo před ním se zavlnila. Pokud ho teď odvlečou, bude to víceméně definitivní, neměl žádné iluze o rytíři na bílém koni.

Zabil několik Chitauri, než se objevil on. Pár kroků couvl, ale nakonec mu nezbylo nic jiného než se vrhnout vpřed. Jeho šance na úspěch by nebyly příliš velké, ani kdyby nebyl zbaven své moci. Teď neměl šanci žádnou. Věděl to a tak byl útok spíše než skutečným pokusem jen symbolem vzdoru. Thanos ho poslal k zemi jedinou ranou, to byla pro Lokiho konečná.

Tma. Všeobjímající, neprostupná, hustá jako kouř a hrozící, že ho zadusí. Zima se mu zařezávala do konečků prstů navzdory jeho původu. Když tmu protnul paprsek jemného namodralého světla, musel se přemáhat, aby přecitlivělé slzící oči nezavřel. Měl dost temnoty. Když spadl z Bifröstu, byl pohlcen tmou, ze které ho vyvedl Thanos. Světlo ho zraňovalo, a přesto se neodvrátil. Před ním se rozprostíraly ledové pláně Jötunheimu. Nehostinné, neúprosné. Jötunheim, jeho skutečný domov, jeho království a přesto místo, které už nechtěl nikdy vidět. Tady se roztříštila iluze, které nikdy úplně nevěřil, ale která přesto byla krásnou lží. Příliš krásnou pro někoho, jako byl on. Pomalu natáhl ruku před sebe, sledujíc pár sněhových vloček, které se na ní usadily a odmítaly roztát. Ledový vítr bičoval zvětralá skaliska, která se za ty stovky let změnila k nepoznání. Stejně jako Loki. Chtěl vykročit vpřed do hlubokého sněhu, ale přelud se před jeho zraky rozplynul zpět do tmy. Probudil se, jen aby uvažoval, zda vůbec otevřel oči. Tma byla stále stejná: absolutní. Chvíli zmateně šátral kolem, leč nenahmatal nic, než studený kámen. Pomalu si začal vzpomínat, co se přesně stalo, a v žaludku se mu usadil nepříjemný tísnivý pocit.

Všeobjímající ticho a temnota deptaly jeho smysly, ani zdaleka se však nerovnaly tomu, co zakusil v minulosti. Ne, byl si jistý, že tohle je pouhá předehra. Jak rád by se mýlil. Jak rád by se probudil ve Stark Tower. Jak rád by snášel egocentrického miliardáře. Ale Loki se málokdy mýlil.

Nadešlo nevyhnutelné a oni si pro něj přišli. Světlo zvenčí bylo podstatně ostřejší, než čekal. Sklopil zrak k zemi a vysmekl se strážím, které trvaly na tom, že ho budou vláčet po zemi. Postavil se a zasyčel na ně pár výhružek. Myslel si, že bolest nemůže být horší, než když ho Stark střelil do ramene, to byla jedna z těch vzácných chvil, kdy myslel špatně. Snad několik dní dovedl předstírat, že je stále tak silný jako v dobách, kdy býval princem. Plival jim do tváře. Rozséval urážky a posměšky. Když mu i poté, co s ním skončili, zbyla nějaká síla, smál se. Věděl, že to jsou poslední dny, kdy zůstává sám sebou. Snažil se na to nemyslet, ve tmě své cely mu občas šeptal hlas. Říkal krutou pravdu v celé její nahotě. Nikdo si pro něj nepřijde. Zemře v té vlhké díře.

Jednoho dne přestal vzdorovat a jeden z Thanosových patolízalů si toho všiml. Do místnosti vkročil sám šílený Titán.  
"Vaše práce je působit bolest. Není nic jednoduššího a vy nejste schopní udělat ani to?"  
"Ne, pane. Jde o to… on měl být Asgardský princ - jeden z Ásů. Při vší úctě, pane, to tak nevypadá." To Thanose evidentně zaujalo.  
"Mluv."  
"On… rány se nehojí. Ještě chvíli budu pokračovat a jeho tělo to nevydrží."  
"Cože?" Přešel ke své nové hračce blíž a prohlédl si ho. Se vší tou špínou a krví ho jen těžko poznával. Některé starší rány jevily jasné známky infekce. Loki měl horečku - něco, co bohové Asgardu neznali.  
"Proto jsem tě našel na Midgardu. Už tomu rozumím." Začal se nahlas smát a Loki ten zvuk nenáviděl celou svou bytostí.  
"Je to smrtelník, nakládej s ním podle toho. Nechci, aby měl příliš snadnou smrt," otočil se ke svému poskokovi a poté odešel. Se smrtí se Loki už dávno smířil, ale stále doufal, že bude alespoň relativně rychlá. S Thanosovými slovy se rozplynula i tahle poslední malá naděje.

Když ho přitáhli zpět do kobky, byl jen stěží při vědomí. Tma byla ještě nesnesitelnější než kdy před tím. Schoulil se na zemi a zkrvavenými prsty nakreslil na zem důvěrně známou runu. Plamen byl malý, ale bylo to aspoň něco. Trocha světla v temnotě. Sledoval tančící plamen téměř skelným pohledem. Zavřel oči a s úlevou zjistil, že i za zavřenými víčky může stále tušit slabé světlo. Poprvé za dvě stě let se mu zdály skutečné sny. Nebylo to nic velkého, z velké části jen náhodné scenérie a nesouvisející obrazy, ale byl to vítaný únik. Možná si svou duši dokáže ještě chvilku podržet. Občas se ještě zmohl na nějaký ten kopanec do holeně nějakého strážného, i když si za to vysloužil pár ran navíc, stálo mu to za to.

Neměl přehled o hodinách ani o dnech, všechno bylo stejné, jen jeho vůle byla slabší a slabší. Už dávno nedokázal jít ze své cely do mučírny po svých. Nezřídka se stávalo, že když mu do cely vhodili tu ubohou napodobeninu jídla, nebyl při vědomí a než se probral, předběhly ho krysy. Tušil, že se blíží nevyhnutelné. Vlastně se na tu chvíli svým způsobem těšil. Znamenala konec utrpení, milosrdné vysvobození. Občas se mu zdávalo o mocné Hel, o jejím království, které bylo každým dnem blíž. Někdy, když visel v bezvědomí v okovech, utýrán téměř k smrti, cítil na tváři její dotek. Jenže si vždycky vybavil tu tvář. Jeho tvář. Bylo to absurdní - upínat se k sentimentu na takovém místě. A byla to poslední věc, která ho držela při životě. Anthony Stark.

Většinu času teď balancoval na pomezí reality. Jeho mysl se zatoulala příliš daleko na to, aby se starala o tělo. Když se poprvé ocitl u kořenů prastarého stromu, obklopen hvězdami a vzdálenými světy, cítil se tak malý. Yggdrasil viděla jen hrstka bytostí. Nebylo možné se k němu dostat z vlastní vůle, Yggdrasil si své vyvolené přivolal - tak, jako teď přivolal Lokiho. Od té chvíle se lstivý bůh vzdaloval realitě stále víc a víc. Strom života ho volal a on pozvání rád přijal. Přejížděl prsty po hrubé kůře, díval se na neznámé galaxie kolem. Čím déle na tom místě zůstával, tím méně se chtěl vracet, až dokud se nerozhodl, že se do bolestivého vědomí skutečně nevrátí. Cítil se zase zdravý a mocný, cítil svou magii, jak mu opět volně koluje v žilách. Bylo to jako první nádech po vynoření se z vody. Posadil se mezi kořeny a zavřel oči. Takový klid nezažil už dlouho, uvědomění k němu přišlo lehce a nenuceně. Před ním stála krásná mladá dívka v bílých šatech.

"Konečně jsi přišla…" konstatoval tiše Loki, který cítil přítomnost té mocné bytosti.  
"Jsem s tebou již řadu dní." Zněla neutrálně - jak jen smrt může znít.  
"Jistě, máš pravdu," pousmál se zelenooký bůh.  
"Nepřišla jsem pro tebe," řekla. Její slova Lokiho překvapila.  
"Čemu tedy vděčím za tvou fyzickou přítomnost, Hel?"  
"Ještě nenastal tvůj čas. A dlouho tomu tak bude."  
"Nevěřím ti. Tělo smrtelníka je slabé - zbývá mi nanejvýš pár dnů." Zadíval se na ni.  
"Dokud je tvá mysl zde, budeš žít. Až nastane čas, odvedu tě zpět. Yggdrasil sejme z tvého těla kletby."  
"K čemu to, když budu zavřený v kobce, slabší než člověk a vydán Thanosovi napospas?"  
"Nevím více. Nashledanou, otče." To byla její poslední slova před tím, než zmizela.

Přemýšlel dlouho, ale nedošel k žádnému pravděpodobnému řešení. S Hel nikdy nebylo snadné mluvit, řekla jen to, co sama chtěla a ani o slabiku víc. Trpělivost byla Lokimu vlastní, bez ní by nemohl nikdy ovládnout magii a získat znalosti, po kterých toužil. Nepotřeboval ale Hel k tomu, aby věděl, že jeho fyzické tělo stále trpí a v čím horším stavu bude, tím horší bude návrat do něj. Slyšel o čarodějích, jejichž tělo bylo zabito, zatímco se mysl toulala bůhvíkde. Nikdo nikdy s jistotou nezjistil, co se jim přesně stalo, byť Loki měl poměrně jasnou představu. Tělo bez duše nemůže žít, stejně jako duše bez těla. Je-li jedno usmrceno, druhé následuje.

Nebyl ve snu a tak se občas i tady jeho mysl unavila. Sny, které se mu zdály tady, byly podstatně méně chaotické a k jeho překvapení nebyly ani nepříjemné. Yggdrasil musel zahnat noční můry, které ho v Thanosově zajetí pronásledovaly až příliš často.

Zdálo se mu, že je zpět ve Stark Tower. Na sobě měl svůj obvyklý asgardský oděv ze zelené látky a černé kůže. Všude bylo ticho. Přemýšlel, kde je asi Stark, když ho napadlo podívat se do dílny. Anthony pracoval na jednom ze svých mnoha nápadů, takže neměl nejmenší šanci v zápalu práce zaregistrovat Lokiho. Ten se postavil těsně za jeho záda, vyčkávaje, kdy si miliardář uvědomí, že za ním někdo je. Netrvalo to dlouho - nanejvýš pár vteřin. Prudce se otočil, ale Loki položil ruce na stůl, čímž mu odřízl jediné dvě únikové cesty.

"L-Loki..?" zadíval se na něj nejistě. Pokud ale byl dosud nervózní, když ho v příštím okamžiku Loki začal bez nejmenšího zaváhání líbat, málem dostal infarkt. Fakt, že se nebránil, překvapil je oba.  
"Co to děláš?" zeptal se Tony a upíral na něj oči ve snaze vyčíst odpověď z Lokiho tváře.  
"To je hloupá otázka ale musíš-li to slyšet: dělám to, co vždy. Dělám, co dělat chci."  
"Nevim, jestli to můžu počítat jako odpověď." Opatrně se pousmál, stále si zjevně vědom zoufalého nedostatku osobního prostoru. Loki mu věnoval pohled dravce, který v trávě zahlédl myš, než jeho ruce sklouzly ze stolu na Tonyho záda a bůh si ho přivlastnil v jediném objetí.  
"Eh… kdybys mi řekl, co to má přesně znamenat, dost by mi to pomohlo…" vypravil ze sebe vykolejený vynálezce.  
"Jako co to vypadá, Anthony?" zavrněl mu Loki do ucha a Tony jen naprázdno polknul.  
"Jako kdybys mi chtěl vysát duši," připustil miliardář.  
"Vadilo by ti to, Anthony?" Znovu to zavrnění a zelenooký ho začal líbat na krku. Tony zavřel oči. Vlastně to nebylo tak špatné. Vůbec to nebylo špatné.  
"Ne…" vydechl, leč záhy si uvědomil, v jaké situaci se nalézá.  
"ANO! Definitivně jo!" Zpanikařil a snažil se odtáhnout. Loki ho kupodivu nechal.  
"Vy lidé… nevíte, co chcete," povzdychl si Asgarďan.

Loki otevřel oči a z nějakého důvodu se cítil líp. Jako kdyby události ze snu mohly jakkoliv ovlivnit jeho situaci. Jako kdyby ten politováníhodný sentiment něco zmohl. Ale pozitivní efekt, který to mělo na jeho náladu, popírat nehodlal. Starkův šokovaný pohled ho pobavil sám o sobě a zbytek… nebyl špatný.

Velmi, velmi daleko od kořenů Yggdrasilu i od Thanose, se probudil Tony Stark. Lehce zmatený se posadil na posteli a vyhlédl z okna na město, které se topilo v ranní mlze. Vzpomněl si na svůj sen a jeho žaludek v tu chvíli udělal pár kotrmelců.  
"Jenom sen. Jenom blbej sen. A mám i horší," opakoval si stále dokola. Přesto přísahal, že když se probudil, cítil na vteřinu typickou vůni kůže. Což samozřejmě byla blbost ale stejně… navíc, když je ve hře Loki, nic není nemožné. Jenže Lokiho odtáhl Thanos a měl určitě větší starosti, než se vkrádat Starkovi do snů.

 

Doporučený poslech: Hans Zimmer - Angels and Demons OST: Air


	7. Power older than any of Us

Stokrát se prohrabal všemi zápisky, které si dělal z Lokiho lekcí i svých vlastních poznatků. Stokrát pátral ve své mysli po něčem - čemkoliv - co by mu mohlo pomoci. Nenašel nic. S každým dalším marným nápadem, s každou další nesprávnou myšlenkou, mu docházelo stále jasněji, že snažit se otevřít portál jen na základě toho, co věděl, je jako snažit se sestrojit atomový reaktor díky poznámkám z hodin fyziky pro základní školu. A přesto se stále znovu a znovu nořil do toho mála, co věděl. Pokoušel se nemyslet na to, co se Lokimu stane, co se mu děje už teď, jenže si až příliš dobře vybavoval svou vlastní minulost. Výbuch jeho vlastní bomby, únos, sestrojení prvního reaktoru a strašnou, oslepující bolest.

Tři týdny po Lokiho náhlém a nedobrovolném odchodu S.H.I.E.L.D. povolal Iron Mana. Mise to nebyla nejtěžší, ale ani dost banální na to, aby se na ni vykašlal. Nějaká pošahaná sekta vzniklá kolem pár kusů zbraní, které na Zemi zůstaly po vpádu a pádu Chitauri, obsadila obchodní centrum a hrozila, že začne zabíjet rukojmí ve jménu svých pánů. Banda kreténů, byla Tonyho první myšlenka. A ukázala se být více než trefná. Tony schytal jednu ránu do ramene a tiše se proklel za svou nepozornost - právě kvůli ní musel své brnění přelakovávat téměř po každém výletu.

Za necelou hodinu byli hotovi - podtrženo, sečteno: žádné oběti na životech, nějaká ta škoda na majetku, dvanáct amatérů a pět zbraní, z toho tři nepoužitelné. Nebyla to nejhorší bilance. Kdyby to tak pokračovalo dál, nezlobil by se, leč nebyl Avengerem druhý den a bylo mu jasné, že Fury bude chtít nějakou stupidní poradu. Nemýlil se.  
Ve chvíli, kdy do konferenčního sálu vešel, byl docela rád, že se protentokrát rozhodl zúčastnit.  
"Kdy se vrátil z Vikingské výpravy?" zeptal se vedle sedícího Hawkeye a kývnul směrem k plavovlasému Asgardskému princi.  
"Thor? Už je tu tak měsíc, říkal, že tu musí na něco dohlídnout." Tony přikývnul a byl si celkem jistý, na co to Thor má dohlížet. Přetrpěl zbytek Furyho monologu o možnosti, že těch mimozemských zbraní je mezi lidmi víc, a zamířil rovnou k Thorovi.  
"Nazdar," pozdravil neutrálně.  
"Oh, Anthony!" Tony by přísahal, že se Thor rozzářil jak sluníčko.  
"Uhm, jo, ahoj. Poslyš, můžu s tebou na chvilku mluvit?"  
"Jistěže."  
"Víš, už je to půl roku, co jsi vzal Lokiho domů, a nikdy jsi nám neřekl, co jste s ním vlastně udělali?" Thorova tvář zvážněla.  
"Můj bratr byl potrestán za své činy. Byl zbaven své moci a uvězněn do konce svých dní." Inu, Tony nemohl říct, že Thor lže. Jen neřekl celou pravdu.  
"No, když to říkáš… takže určitě nehrozí, že by někdo otevřel nějakej další portál? Třeba nějakej idiot, kterýmu se do ruky dostane mimozemská hračka?"  
"Anthony, otevřít portál je velmi složité a vyžaduje to obrovskou energii - i v Asgardu bys našel jen hrstku takových, kteří to dokážou. Není v silách žádného smrtelníka otevřít portál - s technologií Chitauri i bez ní. I můj bratr k tomu potřeboval kopí a později Tesseract."  
"Jsi si tím naprosto jistý? Jen bych nerad, aby nás něco překvapilo."  
"Chápu tvé znepokojení, příteli. Naneštěstí, nedisponuji vědomosti magie, můj bratr měl výjimečný dar, leč ani on nedokázal projít do jiného světa bez pomoci mocných artefaktů. Myslím, že tě tedy mohu ujistit, že žádný Midgarďan to nedokáže."  
"Dobře, díky." Usmál se a nechal Thora o samotě.

Potřeboval se vrátit do Stark Tower. Nepochyboval o tom, že co mu Asgardský princ řekl, byla pravda. Tušil to celou dobu, ale slyšet od někoho ujištění, že skutečně nemůže nic dělat, jen sedět s vědomím, že se někdo tam venku na Lokim baví tím nejnechutnějším způsobem, který ho napadl, bylo něco docela jiného. Ne, s tím se nesmíří. Musí být nějaký způsob. Něco. Stále častěji vzpomínal na sen, který se mu zdál před týdnem. Chybělo mu Lokiho mudrování na zaostalé Midgardské technologie, které ho ale nepřestaly fascinovat, chyběly mu jeho vražedné pohledy pokaždé, když zmínil nějakou referenci, které Loki nerozuměl, ale nejvíc mu chyběly všechny ty hodiny, které s ním strávil v dílně. Hodiny ničím nepřerušeného ticha, kdy mohl zároveň v klidu dělat na svých projektech, nebyl sám a nikdo ho nerušil. Když si zrovna Loki nehrál na vládce světa, Tony o něm prakticky nevěděl, a přesto mu jeho tichá přítomnost chyběla. Samozřejmě, chtěl ho zpátky výhradně kvůli jeho stagnujícímu procesu v ovládání Aetheru - pro co taky jiného.

Sesul se na pohovku v obýváku s flaškou whisky v ruce a stále si připomínal Thorova slova. Tony byl sice výjimečný člověk, nicméně stále člověk a pokud portál neotevřel bez pomoci ani Loki, co mohl dělat on? Nepřišel si takhle k ničemu od doby, kdy ho pomalu ale jistě zabíjelo palladium, zatímco on nebyl schopen najít nic, čím by ho nahradil.

Digitální hodiny ukazovaly dvě hodiny ráno. Velkoměsto hluboko pod ním se utápělo ve světle neonů, ale Tony Stark nespal. V ruce stále svíral láhev, ve které už toho moc nezbývalo. Kdyby byl aspoň trochu při smyslech, divil by se, že je ještě vzhůru. Za poslední dvě hodiny se snažil usnout několikrát, jenže pokaždé, když zavřel oči, mu problesklo hlavou pár symbolů, pár řádků v nějaké knize, sem tam zahlédl na zlomek vteřiny pár jasně zelených očí. A čím víc toho vypil, tím to bylo horší. Obrazců bylo víc, střídaly se rychleji a pak nastal klid před bouří. Za zavřenými víčky hleděl do Lokiho tváře. Klidné, vyrovnané, mladší. Krásné. Ve svých obvyklých šatech vypadal jako skutečný princ. Tony nevědomky natáhl ruku před sebe, ve snaze se ho dotknout ale protnul jen prázdnotu. Chtěl vstát, leč množství alkoholu v jeho krvi se neslučovalo se stabilitou, takže záhy skončil na všech čtyřech. Lokiho tvář zmizela. Tony otevřel oči do chladné reality, kterou představovala prázdná stěna přímo před ním. Nestarajíce o to, jak asi vypadá, se k ní přitulil a praštil do ní pěstí.  
"Vrať se…Loki… Loki…prosím… LOKI!" Poslední slovo takřka zakřičel. V další vteřině se složil na podlahu. Najednou nevnímal svět kolem, byl uzavřen ve své mysli, kde jakoby se jeho slovy odemklo něco netušeného. Viděl jen nesouvislé obrazy. Symboly, pár obrazců, pár stránek knihy. Útržky rozhovorů.  
"Pouze pokud toužíš…." řekl hlas, který nepoznával, a přesto mu přišel důvěrně známý.  
"Obětoval bys život?" Další útržek.  
"Dvé duší, Loki…" Vyslovené jméno mu chvíli rezonovalo v uších.  
Ve stejnou chvíli, kdy jeho mysl brouzdala vzpomínkami padlého boha, jeho tělo se zvedlo ze země s jistotou a rovnováhou, která po lahvi tvrdého alkoholu neměla být možná. Sebral ze stolu tužku a začal malovat na zeď. Složité obrazce složené z kruhů a čtverců, neznámých symbolů, které pokrývaly celý vnější okraj a několik menších vnitřních vzorců. Maloval to s takřka dokonalou přesností, jako kdyby k tomu měl pravítko a úhelníky. Sebral ze stolu kapesní nožík, aby si jím vzápětí rozřízl prst. Poslední čtyři symboly namaloval svou vlastní krví. Chvilku se nedělo nic. Jen tak tam stál, pomalu se vracel do reality, slabá bolest v jednom z prstů ho trochu povytáhla z alkoholového opojení. Upřímně řečeno si teď připadal, jako kdyby vypil podstatně, podstatně méně. Zíral na nečinný obrazec na zdi a v tu chvíli se realita přímo před ním zavlnila. Průchod byl jiný, než který použili Chitauri. Zatímco jejich byl modrý, díky síle podobné Tesseractu, tenhle byl zlatavý. Měl dost rozumu na to, aby tam nešel jen v džínech a triku.

Iron Man vstoupil do průchodu, pozorně se rozhlížejíc kolem sebe. Byla tam víceméně tma, světlo z modře hořících pochodní bylo mdlé - sotva stačilo osvětlit chodbu. Velmi brzy si ale uvědomil, že je ve vězení nebo nějaké podobné instituci. Těžké dveře s mřížemi, kamenné zdi i podlaha, neskutečný zápach. Nerad se spoléhal na instinkt, teď mu však nic jiného nezbývalo. Přesto, jeho instinkt měl poměrně přesnou představu, kam by měl jít. Vydal se daným směrem, postupoval pomalu a pokud možno tiše. Čím déle se udrží mimo pozornost stráží, tím lépe.

Lokiho u kořenů prastarého Yggdrasilu vytrhl ze spánku silný impuls. Otevřel oči, kolem byla stále stejná scenérie, nad ním stejný strom. A přesto, něco bylo jinak. Něco přibylo. Někde v devíti světech musel někdo udělat něco velkého, neobvyklého… starého. Cítil, jak se vlny Aetheru zachvěly pod tou tíhou, cokoliv to bylo. Thanos? Ne, tohle bylo jiné. Tohle nepáchlo po smrti. Bylo to jako mít na jazyku odpověď na otázku. Věděl, že to zná, jeho mysl si ale nedokázala vybavit správnou asociaci. Možná, že to znal jen z knih, jen teoreticky, to by vysvětlovalo mnohé.  
"Otče?" Opět před ním stála. Jeho krásná dcera, bohyně nad všemi, kteří neskonají hrdinnou smrtí.  
"Něco se stalo. To ty?" zeptal se jí. Jednoduše zavrtěla hlavou.  
"Je čas." Zvedl se a Hel přistoupila těsně k němu. Cítil její ruce na ramenou. Políbila ho na čelo a tím i poslala zpět do jeho těla.

Tony už začínal pomalu propadat beznaději, když se u jedněch dveří zastavil. Netušil jak a aktuálně ho to ani moc nezajímalo, zkrátka věděl, že Loki je uvnitř. Nastavil repulzory na menší výkon, aby vydávaly co nejmenší hluk, a zničil zámek. Pokud venku byla tma, tak uvnitř nebylo nic. Díky bohu za termovizi. Byl to Loki, nemusel ho vidět, byl to jen pocit, kterému ale věřil. Neměl čas ho nějak prohlížet, i z toho mála, co viděl skrz různé statistiky a čidla, mu bylo na nic. Opatrně ho sebral ze země, trochu vyděšen tím, že nevydal jediný zvuk, ale zároveň vděčný, že je mimo.  
Cesta zpět byla rychlejší, z velké části proto, že za druhou zákrutou potkal stráže. Zabil je, nebyl si ale jistý, zda jich nebude víc, nebo nestihly zavolat pomoc. Jeho tělo produkovalo tolik adrenalinu, že alkohol zůstal zapomenut někde hluboko.

Oddychnul si až ve chvíli, kdy Lokiho položil na zem ve svém obýváku a jedním přerušením linky zavřel portál.  
Jen tak tak si stačil sundat brnění, když se Loki prohnul v zádech, vytřeštil oči a vydal ze sebe přiškrcený výkřik. Probral se a pocit to byl strašlivý. Bolest, všechny její druhy, všechny naráz. Smíchaná s dusivou tíhou jeho vlastní magie, na kterou smrtelné tělo nebylo zvyklé. Chvilku jen lapal po dechu, nevnímal své okolí, nevnímal nic než bolest a moc. Aspoň že už nebyl ve tmě. Na tom záleželo, to bylo důležité. Světlo bylo bezpečné, teplé. Pár desítek vteřin se snažil vyrovnat s přemírou všeho, hlasivky dávno vykřičené, jak jeho tělo ventilovalo všechnu bolest, zatímco jeho mysl byla vzdálená. Nakonec se odevzdal sladkému bezvědomí.

Tony na něj mluvil, snažil se ho uklidnit, ale Loki nevnímal. Byl při vědomí, ale nevnímal. Když konečně zůstal ležet v klidu, byl za to rád. Konečně si ho mohl pořádně prohlédnout a pohled to nebyl hezký. Pod vší tou špínou a krví ho mohl jen těžko poznat. Nepovažoval za možné, aby někdo nasbíral tolik zranění za tři týdny. Tohle vypadalo jako měsíce mučení. Připadalo mu jako zázrak, že Loki ještě žije. Jenže následovala horší část. Přemítal, jestli ho má nejdřív vykoupat, nebo mu ošetřit ta nejvážnější zranění, nechtěl ale riskovat infekci - ta už se i tak dostala do mnoha ran. Odnesl ho do koupelny a položil do sprchového koutu.

Umyl ho, v rámci možností a s vydatnou pomocí JARVISe zkontroloval zranění a co mohl, to ošetřil. Adrenalin vyprchával a vracel se alkohol a únava. Po krátké debatě se sebou samým odnesl Lokiho do svojí postele, uložil ho na kraj a sám si lehl na druhý. Nehodlal ho v tomhle stavu nechat o samotě. Když usínal, nad městem už vycházelo slunce.  
"Zatraceně dlouhá noc," zamumlal pro sebe.

Ráno - nebo spíš odpoledne - přišlo na Tonyho vkus příliš brzy. Zahučel něco nedefinovatelného o šílené bolesti hlavy. Po pár minutách zavřených očí si s jistou nelibostí uvědomil, že si minulou noc prakticky nepamatuje. Vynikající start do nového dne. A ještě se výrazně zlepšil, když otevřel oči a spatřil naproti sobě Lokiho spící tvář, brázděnou mnoha škrábanci a rankami. V tu chvíli byl dokonale vzhůru. Okno na minulou noc se stalo opravdu nechtěnou záležitostí. Vyhrabal se z postele a odkvačil do obýváku, kde sebral ze stolu tablet. Taky si všiml počmárané zdi.

"Co se to tu sakra děje…" zavrčel, zatímco vyvolával záznam z bezpečnostní kamery. Dvě hodiny šumu, prostě výborný. Záznam končil ve chvíli, kdy si sedal s flaškou na gauč, pak dvě hodiny ničeho a navázal až když stál Tony u zdi, ve svém exoskeletu. S Lokim ležícím na podlaze. Tedy, předpokládal, že to bude Loki. Z toho zakrváceného uzlíčku se to nedalo moc poznat. Když viděl Lokiho záchvat, začaly se mu vybavovat malé střípky. Jak Lokiho myl, objevoval stále další a další poranění - spáleniny, odřeniny, pohmožděniny, naraženiny, řezné rány… bylo toho moc. Když skončil, vzal ho do dílny, neb ta měla pravděpodobně nejvybavenější lékárničku ve Stark Tower, a co mohl, to vyčistil, obvázal, zalepil a v pár případech i sešil.

Chvíli tam jen tak stál a vstřebával všechno, co viděl a na co si vzpomněl. Byl rád, že Lokiho přitáhnul zpátky, pořád ho ale pronásledovaly docela podstatné otázky ohledně toho, jak to dokázal. Vrátil se zpět do ložnice, kde se posadil na kraj postele a zamyšleně Lokiho pozoroval. Nemohl si pomoct, ale když se ohlédl zpět, připadalo mu, že Loki nejrůznější nehody větší či menší závažnosti přitahuje. Navíc nepotřeboval být génius na to, aby mu došlo, že ta fialová věc, která Lokiho odtáhla, bude mít spoustu společného s oním pokusem ovládnout svět. Ověřoval si svou teorii ze všech dostupných zdrojů a bylo to stále více a více pravděpodobné. Loki měl dost příležitostí a zcela určitě měl tenkrát dost velkou moc na to, aby zlikvidoval Avengery jednoho po druhém, než by vůbec někdo něco vytušil. Ale nic takového se nestalo.

Loki se pana Fialky bál. Tony by vsadil boty, že z něj má dokonce panickou hrůzu. A co to sakra musí být zač, když se toho bojí Loki - bůh, který tváří v tvář své porážce a možné smrti požádal Tonyho o drink. Nebyl si jistý, zda to vlastně chce vědět. Co když byla pravda horší, než to, co viděl při invazi za portálem, zatímco v rukách držel nejničivější bombu, jakou kdy člověk vyrobil? Při vzpomínce na obrovskou loď, která si měla a mohla podrobit lidstvo, se otřásl.

Z dalšího přemýšlení ho vytrhlo tiché zasténání, které se ozvalo z druhého konce postele.

 

Doporučený poslech: Ludovico Einaudi - Divenire


	8. Of Sentiment

Cítil, že pomalu procitá. Bylo mu hrozně a přesto líp, než by mu být mělo. Pohnul se a zaskučel. Každé nadechnutí, každý, i ten sebemenší pohyb, provázela ostrá bolest.  
"Dobré ráno, Růženko," uslyšel známý hlas kousek od sebe. Opatrně pootevřel oči, jen aby je zase urychleně zavřel. Množství světla v místnosti bylo zkrátka nesnesitelné.

"Moc světla, hm?" poznamenal miliardář a lusknutím prstu nechal okna zatemnit. Loki zkusil znovu otevřít oči, tentokrát do příjemnějšího pološera.  
"Jak je ti?" Zdálo se mu to, nebo Stark skutečně zněl trochu starostlivě?  
"Přiměřeně okolnostem," odvětil neutrálně.  
"Uhm, to mi vážně pomůže, Loki," podrbal se Stark na bradě, dívajíce se do zelených očí, které vůči zbytku působily až nepatřičně živě.  
"Máš hlad?" zeptal se, aby přerušil ticho a zjistil, jestli Lokiho základní potřeba dokáže zvítězit nad jeho egem. Chvilku se nedělo nic, pak Loki krátce přikývl.  
"Fajn. Zůstaň tu, přinesu to." Nejdřív ho chtěl nacpat vším, co v lednici našel, ale JARVIS měl dost umělého rozumu, aby mu to vymluvil. Vlastně Tonyho přesvědčil ujištěním, že jestli to udělá, bude si Tony čistit pozvracenou postel sám. Nakonec tedy nechal dovézt jen hovězí vývar. Ani tak Loki nedojedl.

"Nechci tě nijak stresovat nebo na tebe tlačit ale… máš tušení, co je tohle?" S těmi slovy mu podal tablet, na kterém byla vyfocená pokreslená stěna v obýváku. Lokimu se lehce rozšířily zorničky, zatím ale nic neříkal. Ten obrázek vysvětlovat všechno - od jeho zvláštního pocitu předchozí den, až po otázku, jak se sem dostal. Dlouze se zadíval Starkovi do těch jeho hnědých štěněčích očí. Nevěděl to. Zcela evidentně. Má mu to říct? Neměl by, zbytečně to věci zkomplikuje, krom toho by mu Stark stejně nevěřil.

"Nevím," pokrčil rameny.  
"Nevěřím ti."  
"Nic jiného ani nečekám." Pousmál se, ale v ústech měl lehce nahořklou pachuť.  
"Proč mi to neřekneš?" postavil si Tony hlavu.  
"Není co - já nic nevím," stál si Loki za svým. Upřímně pochyboval, že by z něj Stark chtěl odpověď vymlátit; a měl pravdu. Miliardář si zamyšleně prohrábl vlasy, než vstal a i s tabletem odešel. Loki se s úlevou položil zpět na měkkou matraci. Kdo by to byl do Starka řekl.

Po několika dnech strávených v posteli už měl pocit, že ho zabije nuda. Kdykoliv byl Tony mimo dohled a dosah, cvičil svou znovunabytou moc. Rány a zranění se hojily rychleji, což samozřejmě nezůstalo bez povšimnutí. Tony nebyl hlupák, došlo mu docela rychle, že když zelenookému bohovi převazuje zranění a dotýká se ho, tak nevidí žádné kletby. Krom toho cítil, že je Loki jiný. Cítil z něj něco, co nedovedl pojmenovat ani zařadit. Loki mu dál pomáhal s magií, i když jen z pohodlí postele, a protože nevypadal, že by chtěl Tonyho zabít, miliardář se neptal. Netrvalo příliš dlouho, než se naučil přivolat si oheň i bez pomoci run. Odměnou mu bylo Lokiho uznání - tedy, to nejbližší uznání, co se z Lokiho dalo dostat. S radostí by se tomu věnoval dál, kdyby se neozval Fury.

"Co pro tebe můžu udělat, jednoočko?"  
"Jakkoliv nerad kazím váš jistě nabitý den, pane Starku, tak bych vás rád požádal, abyste si přečetl zprávu, která vám byla doručena předevčírem." Nezněl moc nadšeně a Tony si byl celkem jistý, že kdyby měl na výběr, tak by ho skutečně nechal na pokoji. Otevřel zprávu, kterou Fury zmiňoval, a pročetl si ji.

Lehce zaklepal na dveře a vytrhl Lokiho ze čtení. Tony si všiml, že si tímhle způsobem krátí chvíli často, a nijak ho to nepřekvapovalo.

"Loki? Můžu s tebou na chvilku mluvit?" Černovlasý odložil knihu a založil si ruce v klíně.  
"Volal mi Fury. Jen… budu muset zítra na chvíli vypadnout a nejsem si jistý, jestli se ještě ten den vrátím." Necítil se moc dobře při pomyšlení, že má Lokiho nechat o samotě. Mohl udělat něco hloupého - třeba mu sabotovat nějaké projekty v dílně. Nebo se mohl objevit pan Fialka. Nebo se mohlo stát asi tak sto jiných, neméně veselých věcí.  
"Asi tě to raní, ale nepotřebuju chůvu, Starku," ušklíbl se.  
"No, to říkáš ty. Ale neboj, JARV na tebe dohlídne," vrátil mu to Tony s podobným úšklebkem.  
"A co udělá, když budu zlobit, Anthony? Naplácá mi?"  
"Buď tě někde zamkne, nebo - pokud bys začal být zvlášť kreativní - zavolá mně a já Furymu."  
"A jak bys to vašemu milovanému veliteli vysvětlil? Že ležím ve tvojí posteli a ´někdo´ mi ošetřil zranění?"  
"Ale Fury, co jsem měl dělat? Prostě se mi objevil na střeše, totálně mimo, a vypadal, jak kdyby ho sejmul kamion!" nasadil Tony zoufalý výraz a bezradně rozhodil rukama.  
"Úctyhodný výkon," okomentoval to suše Loki a uznal svou porážku.  
"Stačí, když tu chvíli vydržíš v klidu. Nechci tě předhodit S.H.I.E.L.D.u o nic víc, než tam chceš ty. Ne po tom všem." Loki přikývl a podezíral Starka ze zbytečného sentimentu.

Venku byla hluboká noc, ale Loki upíral své smaragdové oči do stropu, odpíraje si spánek. Čekal, až Stark, hlasitě oddychující vedle něj, usne. Bylo zbytečné si namlouvat, že je mu ten otravný smrtelník lhostejný. Dny v Thanosových špinavých rukou mu dokázaly opak. Jenže věci nikdy nebyly tak jednoduché. Ne pro Lokiho. Ta brána, kterou Stark dokázal otevřít, to byl jediný důkaz, který potřeboval. Jenže všechno bylo tak křehké. Vždyť Stark si svých vlastních pohnutek nebyl vědom. Kdyby mu to Loki řekl, jak by asi zareagoval? Nařkl by ho, že s ním manipuluje? Že si to vymyslel? Vysmál by se mu? Všechno bylo vždycky komplikované, a cokoliv se jen vzdáleně blížilo Lokiho štěstí, to bylo předem odsouzeno k nezdaru. Přesto - co mohl dělat? Mohl prostě odejít. A věděl, že by toho velmi brzy litoval. Byl příliš hluboko. Jemně chytil Tonyho ruku a opatrně, aby se druhý muž nevzbudil, na ni špičkou prstu nakreslil jakýsi znak. Rozhodl se. Vzal Starka pod svou ochranu. Kdyby jen věděl, zda to nebyla chyba.

Když se Loki dopoledne probudil, Tony byl pryč. Vědomí, že je v celém bytě sám, jen s Tonyho zvláštním nehmotným přítelem, ho neuklidňovalo.

O stovky kilometrů dál Iron Man manévroval mezi mrakodrapy. Netušil, proč Fury poslal právě jeho - tohle byla věc spíš pro Bartona nebo Vdovu. Konečně ale dorazil na místo určení - rozestavěný obytný blok uprostřed města. S potěšením zjistil, že není očekáván, a pár šmejdů dokázal sundat ještě dřív, než si ho vůbec všimli. Podle zprávy, kterou mu Fury poslal, se jednalo o partičku politických extremistů, kteří se rozhodli to vzít ještě trochu extrémněji, než bývá zvykem. Neoblíbený představitel jejich neoblíbené strany měl mít veřejný projev v nedalekém parku a tady pár wannabe Hitlerů si říkalo, že udělají nejlíp, když ho sejmou. A všechny přítomné s ním. Měl nějaké povědomí o tom, že mají výbušniny, předpokládal ale, že je budou mít schované někde v srdci svého doupěte. Předpoklad se ukázal být chybným. A to ve chvíli, kdy vystřelil a zjistil, že bedna, za kterou se jeden z těch hajzlů schovával, obsahuje právě ony výbušniny. Výbuch otřásl celou budovou, zničil podpěrné sloupy v několika patrech a Tony, odhozený tlakovou vlnou, se probral právě v okamžiku, kdy na něj dopadly tuny železobetonových trosek. Věděl dobře, že má problém. Co nevěděl bylo, jak ho vyřešit. Exoskelet byl super, ale ani tak nebyl dimenzovaný na takovou zátěž. Nemohl se hnout a bylo mu stále jasnější, že za chvíli nebude moct ani dýchat. Měl nějaké zásoby kyslíku, ale nebylo to moc. Tak nanejvýš hodina. Jen se modlil, aby byl jeho reaktor v pořádku, tlaková vlna musela zkratovat některé obvody, takže byl odříznutý od možnosti zavolat si pomoc. Skvělé vyhlídky.

Loki právě upíjel čaj na pohovce v obýváku a sledoval složité vzory nakreslené na stěně, když sebou škubnul, div se horkým čajem nepolil. Netušil, že ho bude třeba už tak brzy.

"JARVISi, kde je tvůj pán?"  
"Před padesáti minutami jsem s panem Starkem ztratil spojení," potvrdil mu počítač jeho obavy. Rychle zvažoval možnosti. Anthony potřeboval pomoc, ale Loki stále nebyl ani zdaleka v pořádku a v plné síle. Jen samotný teleport ho bude stát spoustu energie. Spoléhat na S.H.I.E.L.D.? Banda neschopných nemehel. Zaklel a jal se zaříkávat. Co jiného zbývalo? Nenechá ho tam přece umřít - Tony ho taky nenechal.

Když se nadechl a hutný prach mu zanesl dýchací cesty, rozkašlal se. Všude trosky, po Tonym ani vidu ani slechu. Zavřel oči a soustředil se na své znamení, které měl Stark na ruce. Nedokázal určit jeho polohu přesně a vyplýtval tak spoustu sil na zvedání trosek, pod kterými nic nenašel. Když už cítil, že mu docházejí síly, konečně ho objevil. Vyprostil ho z trosek, ale neměl už energii, aby ho dopravil někam jinam. Násilím mu sundal přední kryt helmy a zkontroloval reaktor na prsou. Sklo bylo prasklé, ale stále jasně zářil. Loki nakrátko přitiskl jejich čela k sobě a zaplavila ho úleva, když se ujistil, že je miliardář živý a zdravý, jen omdlel. Slyšel sirény a dovtípil se, že bude nejlepší, když odtamtud zmizí.

Přemístění zpět do věže ho stálo veškeré zbývající síly. Záchrana si vybrala svou daň a Loki se neslyšně sesul na podlahu, kde zůstal ležet. Nebylo to bezvědomí, jen donutil své tělo jít na hranici možností a jeho tělo na oplátku vyžadovalo spánek. Neodkladně.

"Tony! Hej, Tony, slyšíš mě?" ozývaly se hlasy někde v dálce a nemilosrdně ho tahaly zpátky do reality.  
"Nnnmhmmm…" zahuhlal neurčitě a pootevřel oči, jen aby zjistil, že kouká do tváře Bruce Bannera.  
"Díky bohu! Měl jsi z pekla štěstí, víš o tom?" Tony se pomalu rozhlédl a když viděl spoušť kolem, musel mu dát za pravdu.

Zbytek dne strávil na ošetřovně v Bannerových rukách a byl to pekelně nudný zbytek dne. Prasklé sklo reaktoru ho znervózňovalo, pořád byl ale naživu, takže to muselo být jen povrchové poškození. Co mu zaměstnávalo mozek víc, byla otázka, jak se dostal z těch sutin. Pamatoval si docela dobře, že ho to zavalilo, tak jak se dostal ven, aniž by si to pamatoval? Ne, že by si chtěl stěžovat, jen se mu na tom štěstí něco nezdálo. V jedenáct v noci prostě řekl, že jestli ho Banner chce dál vyšetřovat a prohlížet, bude ho muset přivázat k posteli, a záhy odešel. Byl natolik pohroužený do toho, co se ten den stalo, že si na Lokiho vzpomněl až ve výtahu ve Stark Tower.

Když zelenookého boha našel spícího ve své posteli, byl upřímně řečeno dost rád, že se s ním už ten den nemusí bavit. Sám se cítil tak akorát na rychlou sprchu a dlouhý spánek. Dokonce i prasklé sklo na reaktoru mohlo počkat.  
Probudil se v poledne, se značně lepší náladou, než s jakou usínal. Loki stále spal, Tonymu ale přišlo, že vypadá hůř, než včera ráno. I ve spánku vypadal unaveně a sklesle. Než se vydal do dílny, vyměnit svůj obvyklý reaktor za trochu starší model, aby ho mohl opravit, všiml si Lokiho oblečení nedbale rozházeného kolem postele. To samo o sobě mu bylo jedno, ale na černých kalhotách byl nános světlého prachu k nepřehlédnutí. Až teď ho napadla otázka, co vlastně Loki celý den dělal. Pokračoval ve své plánované cestě do dílny, kde si nechal přehrát záznam z předchozího dne. A nebyl o nic moudřejší. Naopak byl ještě zmatenější než kdy dřív. Loki si četl, pak chvíli seděl v obýváku, následně položil JARVISovi dost divnou otázku a následovalo pět minut šumu. Pak BAM a Loki nikde. Prostě zmizel. Půl hodina prázdného bytu, pak další chvilka šumu a Loki se přičaroval zpátky. Zaprášený sebou sekl na zem, kde zůstal ležet několik hodin, než se probral a vrávoravou chůzí se přemístil do ložnice, kde ho později Tony našel.

"Co to sakra…"

 

doporučený poslech: Pink Floyd - Great day for freedom


	9. Secrets Revealed

Když stál konečně Lokimu tváří v tvář ve vlastním obýváku, nevěděl co říct. Jen se tak na sebe mlčky dívali a snažili se vyčíst, na co asi myslí ten druhý. Ticho se protáhlo na několik minut, než se Tony konečně odhodlal.

"Zachránil jsi mi život…" Nebyla to otázka a Loki neodpověděl.  
"Jak? A proč?" Než za zelenookým přišel, dost zvažoval, která otázka ho zajímá víc. Na té ´jak´ trvalo jeho vědecké já, na té ´proč´ zase to lidské. Obě pro něj byly svým způsobem stejně důležité. Loki ale pořád mlčel. Jen se pomalu vydal k němu. Bez zaváhání porušil Tonyho osobní zónu a v očích se mu zrcadlilo odhodlání a něco, co Tony nedokázal rozluštit.

Loki byl tak blízko, že cítil jeho dech, přesto se neodvažoval ani pohnout ve strachu, že se tak probudí z nějakého podivného snu.  
„Mohu?" Tony jen přikývl a byl rád, že to stačí. Loki mu jednou rukou podepřel a zvedl bradu a jemně, takřka něžně ho začal líbat. Rty měl stejně jako ruce studené, a pocit to byl pro Tonyho nový. Tony ho objal kolem krku a vychutnával si každou vteřinu, kdy mu bylo dovoleno být tak blízko. Jazykem mu zkusmo přejel po spodním rtu, jen aby vzápětí polibek podstatně prohloubil. Cítil, jak Loki na okamžik ztuhnul, ale pak se podvolil. Bylo to úžasné. Lepší než když pochopil principy ovládání Aetheru, lepší než když ve svém brnění létal vysoko nad mraky. Lepší než… Pepper. Jediná myšlenka na ni byla jako elektrický šok. Přerušil polibek, otevřel oči a zadíval se do těch Lokiho, které teď byly ještě výraznější a živější než kdy předtím. Mohl si něco vymyslet, mohl prostě odejít, mohl ho začít znova líbat (a že to byla zdaleka nejlákavější možnost), ještě to nezkazil. Ještě nic neřekl. Ale lhát Lokimu? Někomu, kdo si několik set let říkal bůh lži? Ne, to by nefungovalo. Lokiho pohled teď jasně říkal, že ví, že něco není v pořádku.

"Já… nemůžu, Loki, promiň." Pomalu se odtáhl a Lokiho pohled, který zračil zklamání a nařčení ze zrady, Tonyho zraňoval.  
"Omlouvám se, je mi to líto."  
"Ne, není." Narovnal se a Tony věděl, že to podělal. Mělo vůbec smysl se pokoušet o vysvětlení? Jistěže mělo, nebyl idiot. A Loki taky ne.  
"Loki… sedni si, prosím, na chvilku. Prosím." Netvářil se ani trochu nadšeně, ale vyhověl mu. Tony si sedl na pohovku vedle něj a chvilku přemýšlel jak začít.  
"Já… sakra, tohle mi nikdy nešlo. Uh. Nemůžu s tebou být… takhle. Tak jak chceš. Rád bych, záleží mi na tobě, ale nejde to."  
"Proč?" Primitivní otázka, na které teď záviselo všechno.  
"Jsem… oficiálně jsem s Pepper."  
"Oficiálně?" Lstivý bůh přimhouřil oči ve zjevné snaze rozluštit Tonyho chaotické vyjadřování.  
"Jo… teda, ne že bychom byli… však víš… svoji. Mám ji rád a ona mě a tak nebylo co řešit a teď…"  
"Rozumím," řekl tupě a opět vstal. Možná, že říct mu to nebyl nakonec až tak dobrý nápad. Naštvaný Loki byl běžným úkazem a Tony už tak nějak věděl, jak se s ním vypořádat, ale teď byl zklamaný. Nemohl ho nechat odejít. Nemohl. Nesměl.

"Ne, do hajzlu, nerozumíš!" Vstal a teď byl naštvaný sám na sebe. Loki se evidentně snažil uniknout do výtahu, s čímž se Tony nehodlal smířit. Doběhl ho na chodbě, chytil za předloktí a nevybíravě přitiskl ke zdi.  
"Nerozumíš vůbec ničemu! Zatracenej asgardskej…" Frustrace se bohatě odrážela na jeho přeskakujícím hlase a tak se rozhodl sám sebe umlčet. Loki překvapeně zamrkal, když ho Stark začal líbat. Ve chvíli, kdy se vzpamatoval, ho prudce odstrčil.  
"Co si u všech bohů myslíš, že děláš?! Nerozumím… nerozumím ničemu, jistě. Samozřejmě. Po těch staletích občas překvapím sám sebe. Ne, máš pravdu, Starku, nerozumím. Nechápu proč zrovna ty, proč zrovna teď, proč jsem si, já idiot, myslel, po tom všem, co jsem… ne… už ne," zavrčel a Tony si všiml, že se mu třesou ruce.  
"Hej… Loki… Loki… No tak, co se děje, kovboji?" zkusil Tony opatrně, tak trochu se obávajíc o vlastní zdraví. Loki byl pořád nebezpečný psychopat, jakkoliv rozumně se choval po dobu svého pobytu ve Stark Tower. Jakoby mu chtěl myšlenku o psychopatech potvrdit, Loki se začal smát. Nebyla v tom ani špetka humoru. Tak náhle jak se začal smát, zase rychle přestal a svižným krokem znovu zamířil k výtahu.

Miliardář se nenechal odradit ani tentokrát, o fous stihl proklouznout zavírajícími se dveřmi a wow: atmosféra v malé kabině by se dala krájet. Měl pocit, že se něco stane. Za vteřinu, dvě, nanejvýš tři. Nestalo se ale nic. Tedy, krom Lokiho výrazu. Ne že by Loki brečel, ale způsob, jakým zarýval pohled do podlahy - a když ho zvedl, měl v očích tolik bolesti… Byl si celkem jistý, že tohle bylo nejblíže slzám, čeho byl Loki schopen. Výtah zastavil, nicméně Tony stiskl tlačítko a odložil tak otevření dveří.

"Proč mi tohle děláš? K čertu s tím. Se vším!" Stačil jen nepatrný krok, aby stáli těsně vedle sebe.  
"Pochopil jsem tvá slova, člověče, ale tvé činy jim protiřečí. Nemám ni v nejmenším zájem v této konverzaci pokračovat." Vrátil se zpátky ke svému starému způsobu vyjadřování, což rozhodně nebylo dobré znamení. Jakákoliv slabost z jeho očí zmizela jako mávnutím kouzelného proutku.  
"Co kdybys mi pro změnu řek', co se děje, hm? Od doby, co sem tě přitáhnul zpátky, seš tajemnej jak hrad v Karpatech. Samý významný pohledy, ale ani slovo. Co se ti tam sakra stalo?!" Dveře se otevřely, Loki se prosmýkl kolem Tonyho a zastavil se až u okna.  
"Dobrá." Bylo jediné, co řekl, nicméně Lokiho svolení ohledně čehokoliv, co se týkalo něčeho osobního, mělo cenu zlata. Tony ho nijak nepobízel. Věděl sám až příliš dobře, jaké to je.  
"Ten portál, který jsi otevřel. Víš o něm něco?" Ta otázka Starka zaskočila.  
"Neptal bych se tě na něj to ráno, když ses probral, kdybych něco věděl. Vlastně jsem ani nebyl úplně při sobě, když se to stalo." Netušil, proč se Loki ptal zrovna na tohle, nějaký důvod mít ale musel.  
"To dává smysl."  
"Co prosím?"  
"Nebyl to portál. Časoprostorová brána. Je to složité, nemám v úmyslu to vysvětlovat v plném rozsahu. Kdybys otevřel portál, už bys tu nebyl. Zabilo by tě to. Ne, brány jsou mnohem, mnohem starší. Velmi staré a velmi mocné. Ty jsi ji dokázal otevřít díky znalostem, které jsem ti poskytl, ale to ani zdaleka nemohlo stačit. Portály využívají konvenční druhy energie. Jak fungují brány, to neví nikdo přesně. Jedna z konstant ale známa je. Musel jsi po něčem toužit. Musel jsi něco chtít, celým svým srdcem, celou svojí duší. Co jsi chtěl, Anthony?" Při posledních slovech se otočil a zadíval se menšímu muži do očí.  
"Já… byl jsem na mol. Úplně… nepamatuju si celou noc až do chvíle, než jsem tou bránou prošel a záznamy jsou taky k ničemu." Loki kolem něčeho kroužil. Nebyl hlupák, tušil, kam tím míří, a moc se mu to nelíbilo.  
"Chceš si vzpomenout? Mohu nechat tvou mysl vrátit se do toho večera. Pokud nebudeš souhlasit, pak je náš rozhovor u konce. Přesněji řečeno i můj pobyt zde. Teď, když mám zpět svou moc, není důvod, abych setrvával." Tvářil se neutrálně. Poslední část sdělení Tonyho zasáhla víc, než si byl ochoten přiznat.  
"Proč mi to prostě neřekneš? Všechny ty kličky a výmluvy… nemůžeš mi to jednoduše říct?"  
"To mi nepřísluší." Tony na něj zíral a až po chvilce si uvědomil, že mu o pár centimetrů poklesla spodní čelist. Loki o něčem řekl, že mu to nepřísluší? Loki? Někdo, kdo byl přesvědčený, že mu přísluší zotročit si celou planetu?  
"Jo… jo, udělej to," dostal ze sebe po chvíli. Přemohla ho zvědavost. A nechtěl, aby Loki odešel. Ještě ne. Loki přikývl. Stačilo jediné mávnutí rukou, aby se realita rozplynula.

Bylo to zvláštní - cítil, že musel vypít víc, než bylo záhodno, přesto si připadal dokonale střízlivý. Seděl u sebe v obýváku, před ním byla další sklenka whisky a měl pocit, jakoby mu někdo rozřezal hrudník a nasypal do těch ran sůl. Ostrá bolest se zařezávala hlouběji, než aby byla jen fyzická. Tohle bylo jiné, jen ještě nevěděl, jak to pojmenovat. Zíral na prázdnou stěnu před sebou. Ach bože. Došlo mu to. Konečně si to uvědomil. Mohl být playboy, mohl mít Pepper, ale nikdy, ani jednou v životě, necítil takovou bolest kvůli tomu, že někoho ztratil. Měl něco na tváři a automaticky zvedl ruku a s ještě větším překvapením si uvědomil, že to jsou slzy. Zvedl se a alkohol se konečně projevil. Dojít k prázdné zdi vyžadovalo značnou dávku úsilí, nakonec ale uspěl. Nenáviděl tu bolest, která ho požírala zaživa. Nenáviděl ty, kteří mu ji způsobili.  
"Vrať se…Loki… Loki…prosím… LOKI!" zařval, jakoby doufal, že ho ten nesnesitelný černovlasý had uslyší, a praštil pěstí do zdi.

Probudil se v měkké posteli, která ale nebyla jeho. Výhled z okna na noční New York byl povědomý. Lokiho byt, uvědomil si záhy. Loki sám ale v pokoji nebyl. Jak dlouho musel být mimo? A jak se sakra dostal do postele? Vstal, ale motala se mu hlava i nohy. Dobelhal se do obýváku, kde našel Lokiho.

"Vypadáš hrozně," konstatoval zelenooký.  
"Dík." Pokusil se mu věnovat nějaký úšklebek, ale zavrávoral a spadl. Tedy, spadl by, kdyby se Loki nevymrštil z pohovky a nepodepřel ho. Po tom, co právě viděl, byla Lokiho blízkost zvláštní. Celá ta situace byla zvláštní a ne úplně příjemná.  
"Ty jsi to věděl. Celou dobu," spustil, jen co byl v bezpečném objetí sedačky.  
"Tušil jsem to krátce před tím, než se objevil Thanos. Ta brána mi to potvrdila. Nebylo možné, abys ji otevřel, kdyby tomu bylo jinak."  
"Nic jsi neřekl."  
"Nebyl jsi připravený a já… nemohl jsem do toho zasahovat."  
"Proč? Mohl jsi něco říct. Mohls mi to ukázat - tak jako teď."  
"Nebyl jsi na to připravený. A já také ne. Nechtěl jsem to uspěchat, ale i tak se stalo." Povzdychl si a prohrábl si rukou vlasy.  
"Odpoledne... to co se stalo… to jsi byl ty. Myslím… skutečný ty - jako jsem já a Tony Stark aka Iron Man na veřejnosti." Loki neodpovídal, jen ho tiše pozoroval. Tony si vybavil jeho tvář, když spolu jeli to odpoledne ve výtahu. Chtěl mu říct, že mu neublíží, ale už to udělal. Chtěl mu říct, že se nemusí bát, a to by byla ještě větší lež. Chtěl mu říct… do hajzlu se vším, co mu chtěl říct. Na tohle byla jakákoliv slova krátká. Pomalu a opatrně vzal obličej té zničené bytosti do dlaní a začal ho líbat. Loki chvíli nehnul ani brvou, než mu začal polibky oplácet. Přisunul se blíž a pevně Tonyho objal, jakoby se bál, že zase uteče. Vynálezce netušil, jak přesně se přihodilo, že o dva nádechy později seděl Lokimu na klíně bez nejmenšího úmyslu skončit jen u líbání, každopádně si na to nehodlal stěžovat.  
Nečekal, že polibek ukončí Loki.

"Jsi ovlivněný tím, co jsi viděl. Mohl bys udělat něco, čeho budeš později litovat." Zněl chladně, jeho oči ale říkaly něco docela jiného.  
"Na to kašlu," pousmál se Tony a začal Lokimu rozepínat košili.  
"Nedělej to."  
"Zabraň mi v tom." Pokračoval v rozepínání. Zbývaly poslední dva knoflíky.  
"Anthony!" Hlas měl pevný a stisk, kterým svíral Tonyho ruku, která se ho už už chtěla dotknout, byl ještě pevnější. Stark se na něj díval se směsicí nevíry a ublížení.  
"Ty prostě nevíš, co chceš!" zavrčel.  
"Opak je pravdou, Starku. Já vím naprosto přesně, co chci."  
"Tak mi to řekni. No do toho! Dělej!" Ani si neuvědomoval, že jedná stále agresivněji.  
"Vše v pravý čas." Loki byl vděčný za své sebeovládání. Nemohl říct, že by ho Tonyho snažení nechávalo chladným, nehodlal se však nechat ovládnout vlastním chtíčem. Žil příliš dlouho na to, aby si nechal své snahy zruinovat něčím tak povrchním. Stark si konečně dal říct.  
"K čertu s tebou!" Vstal a odešel zpátky do ložnice, zjevně bez nejmenší starosti o to, kde bude spát Loki. Ten se zhluboka nadechl a zaklonil hlavu přes opěradlo. Náročný den, zatraceně náročný den. A to se ani nevyspí v posteli. Pousmál se, když si vzpomněl na svou první noc ve Stark Tower, kterou také strávil na gauči. Zapnul si košili a došel zhasnout. Ráno bude bezesporu zajímavé.

A nemýlil se. Otevřel oči do ranního světla. Sklouzla z něj deka, o které si byl dost jistý, že s ní neusínal, ale bylo toho víc. Hlavně snídaně na stole přímo před ním. Rozhlédl se kolem, jen aby zjistil, že Stark tam není.


	10. The God of Mischief

Jakkoliv nečekal, že se mezi ním a Lokim věci vyvinou tak, jak se vyvinuly, Tony v hloubi duše věděl, že nemůže Lokiho schovávat na věky věků. Na to se kolem něj motalo příliš mnoho lidí. Měl ho vykopnout ve chvíli, kdy se vzpamatoval z mimozemské návštěvy, dřív, než dospěli do onoho bodu, ze kterého nebylo návratu. Jenže to neudělal a teď už nemělo smysl nad tím přemýšlet. Co si ani jeden z nich nechtěl připustit bylo, že konec jejich malého tajného dobrodružství by mohl přijít velmi brzy.

Nevěděl, proč ho JARV neupozornil, že se vrátila Pepper, nevěděl, proč mu tentokrát nezavolala dopředu. Dveře od výtahu se otevřely právě ve chvíli, kdy ho Loki tiskl k bezpečnostnímu sklu a velmi pečlivě svým jazykem zkoumal Starkova ústa. Stála jako opařená, neschopna vstřebat scénu před sebou. A trvalo to možná minutu, než se Loki od miliardáře odlepil a Tony ji konečně uviděl. Zkoušet výmluvy jako že to vysvětlí, nedej bože že to není tak, jak to vypadá, by vyústilo pouze v to, že by urazil nejen ji, ale i Lokiho, protože to bylo přesně tak, jak to vypadalo a on se tomu nijak nebránil. Než stačil vůbec něco říct, obrátila se a zmizela zpátky ve výtahu.

"Asi máme problém,“ připustil Tony.

"A na to jsi přišel sám? Jsem na tebe hrdý," odvětil Loki těžce sarkastickým tónem.

"Oh, děkuji, nejsem hoden," neodpustil si Stark, zatímco přemýšlel, co bude dělat. Podvedl Pepper - svoji přítelkyni a ředitelku své vlastní firmy - s někým, kdo chtěl zotročit celou planetu a málem se mu to povedlo. Ne, Tony nemohl říct, že už se dostal z horších patálií, tohle byla úplně nová úroveň jeho obvyklých větších či menších průšvihů.

"Mohu odejít," navrhnul Loki a zněl neobvykle váhavě.

"Nemyslím si, že by nám to nějak pomohlo. S.H.I.E.L.D. bude vědět, že jsi tady… myslím tím tady na Zemi. Půjdou po tobě a najdou tě. A i kdyby tě nenašli přímo tady se mnou, já už se z toho nedostanu." Zadíval se na zbytek náčrtku, který zbyl na zdi po otevřeném portálu.

"Nerozumíš. Mohu odejít z tohoto světa." Tony překvapeně zamrkal.

"Co prosím?"

"Otevřu portál a odejdu. Nenechám za sebou žádné stopy - nic, co by dokázalo, že jsem tu někdy byl."

"To ale není možné. Thor říkal, že…" Nestačil ani dopovědět větu.

"Thor?!" zavrčel Loki a Tony si najednou připadal nepříjemně blízko okna.

"Ale no tak! Byl jsi bůhvíkde, dělali ti bůhví co a já jsem měl jen tak sedět?! Ptal jsem se Thora na portály, chtěl jsem vědět, jestli je něco… cokoliv, čím bych ti mohl nějak pomoct." Lokiho pohled výrazně změkl.

"A co ti řekl?"

"Že ani ty neotevřeš portál jen tak. Že i minule jsi k tomu potřeboval to žezlo nebo co to bylo."

"Jsem překvapen, že Thor má vůbec nějaké ponětí o těchto věcech. Leč to, co ti řekl, není tak úplně pravda. Ne teď." Tony se na něj díval s neskrývanou zvědavostí.

"Já… jsem jiný než Thor, než zbytek těch božských hlupáků. Byť ani pro mne není snadné průchod otevřít, mám-li dostatek sil, dovedu to. Pokud je to tvým přáním, odejdu." To bylo poprvé za relativně krátký časový úsek, kdy mu Lokiho prohlášení vyrazilo dech.

"Já…" Pokoušel se projít všechny události od Lokiho příchodu. Vlastně nejen ty. Nikdy předtím se nesetkal s někým, s kým by chtěl trávit tolik času, s kým by chtěl sdílet svoje vědomosti. Ale jenom pomyšlení na to, že on: Tony Stark, proslulý svůdník, který se za nic na světě neváže, by měl mít něco takového jako vztah s někým, jako je Loki, ho tak trochu děsila. Tak trochu hodně. Jenže pokud ho teď nechá jít, bude to definitivní.

"Loki…" pokusil se vyslovit své rozhodnutí, ale neuspěl.

"Došel nám čas," prohlásil Asgarďan rezignovaně a přimáčkl Tonyho k nejbližší zdi - co nejdál od okna. V příští vteřině se za oknem, u kterého ještě před okamžikem stáli, objevil černý vrtulník. Ve stejnou chvíli se otevřely dveře od výtahu a dovnitř vstoupila část Avengers - Fury, Rogers a Černá vdova, spolu s několika vojáky S.H.I.E.L.D.u. Loki zasyčel pár výhružek, aniž by se na krok hnul od Tonyho, bezpečně schovaného za jeho zády. Starkovi chvíli trvalo, než si uvědomil, že ho Loki chrání. Byl tím faktem šokován, ale nehodlal si stěžovat. Z téměř každého myslitelného úhlu na ně mířila zbraň, takže jediný bezpečný prvek byla pevná zeď za jejich zády.

Fury udělal krok vpřed.

"Mohl by mi laskavě někdo vysvětlit, co se to tu děje?!" zavrčel a měřil si Lokiho pohledem.

"Wow, proč mi nikdo neřekl, že je u mě dneska party!"

"Pane Starku, pokud chcete říct něco k věci, doporučuji vám to udělat hned."

"Když řeknu, že to není tak, jak to vypadá, nebudete mi věřit. Když řeknu, že tu s ním jsem dobrovolně, nebudete mi věřit. Když řeknu, že celá ta věc s Chitauri byla jinak, nebudete mi věřit. Jaký má smysl, abych vůbec něco říkal?"

"Loki má moc ovládat mysl druhých, to přece všichni víme, tak na co čekáme?" prohlásila Romanovová.

"Jenže! K tomu potřeboval ten zlatej klacek - vidíte ho někde? Ne? Já taky ne. Kromě toho, pokud nejste barvoslepí, možná už jste zaregistrovali, že nemám najednou modrý oči."

"Tak co tady dělá?!"

"Plní svůj trest za něco, za co nebyl zodpovědný." Loki byl překvapený Starkovou upřímností, ale nedal na sobě nic znát.

"Ještě tu o Červené Karkulce, prosím, pane Starku. Vážně mě tímhle chcete přesvědčit, že jednáte z vlastní vůle?" S tím Fury odjistil svou vlastní zbraň.

"Loki, odstup od něj."

"Ne."

"To je poslední varování." Vojáci čekali jen na jediný pokyn, ale Loki varování ignoroval. Padl rozkaz a Loki mávl rukou. Místo výstřelů opanovalo místnost prosté ticho a zmatené pohledy přítomných, které v příští vteřině přerušil hlasitý hrom. Tony pocítil Lokiho napětí, nebylo divu, v místnosti se objevil Thor. Těžko říct, jestli se situace mohla nějak zhoršit.

"Bratře! Co tady děláš?" Thor vypadal šokovaně - ne, že by to Tony nechápal.

"Nejsem tvůj bratr," opáčil Loki s relativním klidem.

"Cítil jsem tvou magii, jak je to možné? Nemohl jsi zlomit Odinovy pečeti…"

"Odin není nejmocnějším v Devíti světech, to bys měl vědět i navzdory svému inteligenčnímu deficitu."

"Ne, jistěže ne, ale kdo by…"

"Kdo by pomohl někomu, jako jsem já? To jsi chtěl říci?" Hlas se mu lehce chvěl nenávistí. Nikdo se neodvážil mezi dva bratry mísit.

"Ne. Kdo by šel proti Odinovu rozsudku?"

"Samotný Yggdrasil mi vrátil mou moc. Ani Odin se nemůže rovnat Stromu života." Thor zalapal po dechu a ostatní jen nechápali.

"Ale pokud máš zpátky svoji moc, proč jsi zůstal?" Touhle otázkou uhodil hřebík na hlavičku.

"To není tvá věc."

"Loki…" Thor se otočil k Furymu.

"Přeji si mluvit se svým bratrem na chvíli o samotě." Že Fury není tím nápadem ani trochu nadšený nebylo těžké poznat, ale co měl dělat - odmítnout prince Asgardu?

"Nikam nepůjdu," protestoval Loki. Znělo to dětinsky, na druhou stranu, jak měl vyjádřit nesouhlas, aniž by musel přiznat, že Starka nespustí z očí?

"A s Anthonym také," dodal Thor.

"Máte pět minut," procedil Fury skrz zuby a nechal trojici odejít do vedlejší místnosti.

"Loki, to nemůže být pravda." Tony se absolutně nechytal a Loki se tvářil neutrálně.

"Nepotřebuji tvé požehnání."

"Ne, jistěže ne. Uvědomuješ si ale…"

"Nepotřebuji ani tvé poučování."

"Omlouvám se. Jen… chci abys věděl, že jsem rád. Přeji ti štěstí, bratře."

"Je to všechno?" Tony si nemohl nevšimnout bolestného výrazu v Thorově tváři.

"Promluvím s ředitelem Furym, zkusím mu vysvětlil…" V tu chvíli se do hovoru vmísil Tony.

"Vysvětlit Furymu? Co mu chceš vysvětlovat? A i kdyby ti náhodou uvěřil, stejně budou chtít Lokiho hlavu na podnose!"

"Loki sem nepatří, nemůže tady zůstat, ať už v držení S.H.I.E.L.D.u, nebo tebe, Anthony." Když to dořekl, přešel Loki do útoku - byť zatím jen toho slovního.

"Nemáš právo mě vzít zpět a i kdybys měl, nepůjdu! Jak se opovažuješ, jak si dovoluješ o mně mluvit jako o jednom ze svých poddaných?!" Za jeho výpadem bylo něco jiného, než vztek na Thorovo nešťastné vyjadřování, ale Tony to zatím nemohl správně zařadit.

"Loki… náš otec tě sem poslal, abys prošel stejnou lekcí, jakou jsem prošel já, abys dostal stejnou šanci. Ani jeden z nás nemůže na Midgardu setrvat, jakkoliv bychom si to přáli, tím spíše, když máš teď svou moc zpět. Víš to stejně dobře jako já, bratře."

"Zůstanu, kde budu chtít. Nikdo z Asgardu se nepostaví vůli Yggdrasilu."

"Tohle není svět pro tebe. Z pohledu obyvatel Midgardu jsme nesmrtelní, nestárneme. Nepotřebuji vidět do věcí budoucích, abych věděl, co tě čeká. Snažně tě prosím, bratře, ušetři se toho."

Tony pobíral jen malé střípky z toho, o čem se ti dva bavili, leč ani to málo se mu nelíbilo. Bylo to jako poslouchat matku, kterak náctileté dceři rozmlouvá, že její kluk je pro ni moc starý - v tomhle případě moc… smrtelný.

"Thore já chápu tvoji starost, vážně, ale nemyslíš, že tohle je něco, co by si měl Loki rozhodnout sám?" Skvěle, teď se za něj postavil, jak by to udělala každá dobrá manželka. Thor zjevně nečekal, že Stark Lokiho otevřeně podpoří, takže mu prohlášení vzalo vítr z plachet. Bohužel ne na dlouho.

"Anthony, cením si, že ti na mém bratrovi záleží. Natolik, že jsi přešel, co tomuto světu udělal, ale největší oběť pro jeho dobro, kterou můžeš složit, je přesvědčit ho, že mám pravdu." Loki se už už nadechoval, nicméně Tony se nehodlal vzdát. Téhle potyčky a už vůbec ne Lokiho.

"To neudělám."

"Respektuji vaše přání," přišla nečekaně smířlivá odpověď následovaná zvláštním tichem. Loki zpracovával Starkovo prohlášení, Tony všechno, co řekl Thor.

Pět minut bylo pryč a plavovlasý princ se zvedl, aby je odvedl zpět k Furymu. Ještě než prošli dveřmi, chytil Loki Tonyho kolem pasu.

"Je čas, abych dostál svému titulu," usmál se tiše a s tím oba muži zmizeli, zanechávajíce za sebou jen trochu zelenkavého kouře.

 

Doporučený poslech: Hybrid - Keep it in the Family


	11. Merciful lies

Tony se zmateně rozhlížel kolem sebe, jakoby doufal, že mu okolí prozradí, co se právě stalo. Stáli s Lokim uprostřed nějakého starého skladiště. Slyšel vzdálené volání racků, takže byli poblíž vody. Hádání mu dost usnadnilo pár beden, na kterých byl uveden New York - oddychnul si, protože na chvíli se bál, že ho Loki uklidil na druhý konec planety.

"Jak jsi to udělal?" otočil se na Lokiho, nechávajíc vědeckou část svého já zvítězit nad tou lidskou. Nechtěl přemýšlet nad tím, co bude dělat, měl Lokiho a to přece stačilo, ne? Zbytek se nějak vyřeší. Později.

"Půjčil jsem ti část svých vědomostí, tohle bys měl znát," pousmál se asgardský princ.

"Jo, znám techniku, ale jak to funguje? Jak se můžeš někam prostě… teleportovat?"

"Anthony, máme naléhavější záležitosti k vyřešení," vrátil ho zase na zem.

"Nechci o tom přemýšlet, můžeme to vyřešit jindy?" zadíval se do zelených očí s jistou nadějí.

"Obávám se, že to není možné. Oni nepočkají, Anthony." Loki zněl klidně a vyrovnaně, ale vynakládal na to veškeré své úsilí.

"Prosím?" zkusil Tony takřka zoufale, netušíc, jakou bolest tím Lokimu působí. Ten beze slova přistoupil až k němu a objal ho. Tak pevně, až si Tony na chvíli myslel, že se udusí. Celý jeho život, všechno kolem Anthonyho Starka, Stark Industries i Iron Mana, leželo v troskách u jeho nohou, ale dokud se S.H.I.E.L.D. nepokusil vyrvat mu to jediné, co zbylo, tak mu to nevadilo. Dokud měl Lokiho, byl mu celý svět ukradený. Jenže teď se ten domeček z karet hroutil. S.H.I.E.L.D. šel po Lokim, Thor taky, Thanos… a mezi tím vším byl Tony. Věděl, že pokud spolu zůstanou, bude je to oba stát život. V horším případě jen jednoho z nich. Pokud by to odnesl Tony, Loki si nikdy neodpustí, že neodešel, v druhém případě si bude Stark do konce života vyčítat, že ho nenechal jít. Byl si jistý, že Loki si to uvědomuje.  
"Připadám si jako blbej teenager, ale nechci abys odešel," řekl tiše.

"Pak neodejdu," ujistil ho Loki a Tonymu to pomohlo, ačkoli věděl, že to asgardský mág řekl jen proto, že to Tony chtěl slyšet.

"Prosím tě, řekni mi, že tohle není tvůj způsob, jak dát někomu sbohem," řekl s obavou v hlase, když ho Loki o hodinu později pomalu svlékal v hotelovém apartmá.

"Ne," odpověděl jednoduše, zatímco si hrál s knoflíčky Starkovy košile.

"Tohle je můj způsob jak někomu říct, že mi na něm záleží. Velmi záleží," rozvedl svou odpověď po několika vteřinách. Políbil Tonyho na rty a následně na krk, aniž by byť na okamžik sundal ruce z polorozepnuté košile.

"Potřebuju tě…" vydechl Tony a proplétal prsty dlouhou černou hřívu.

"Já vím," zašeptal Loki mezi polibky. Tony byl překvapený Lokiho přístupem. Po tom všem co viděl měl za to, že asgarďan není zrovna romantický a něžný typ. Ale Loki s ním teď zacházel a dotýkal se ho tak opatrně… možná až příliš opatrně. Jakoby měl strach, že se mu Tony rozplyne pod rukama. Nebo že už ho nikdy neuvidí. Ale řekl přece, že tohle není rozlučka, řekl, že neodejde. V tomhle by mu nelhal, ne teď.

"Loki…"

"Shhhh, tiše." Tony poslechl, nechtěl to zkazit. Pravdou ale bylo, že Loki si nebyl jistý, jestli by další Starkova slova unesl. Když mu mladší muž řekl, že ho potřebuje, málem to změnilo jeho rozhodnutí.

Líbal Tonyho na břiše, jazykem občas pokoušel lem jeho kalhot a nemohl se nabažit i těch sebemenších zvuků, kterými ho Stark odměňoval. Po chvilce přestal, jen aby si mohl sundat svojí košili a přitisknout se k Tonymu, který ho bez zaváhání objal a začal se rozkrokem otírat o Lokiho stehno. Nepřemýšlel v tu chvíli nad ničím jiným, než jak se zbavit zbývajícího oblečení, a byl za to vděčný.

Tony si připadal jako ve snu. Na chvíli, na malý okamžik, neexistovalo nic jiného než on a Loki. Jen jeho překrásný tmavovlasý bůh. Nechtěl se probudit, i kdyby to znamenalo, že už se neprobudí nikdy. S každým dotykem se nořil hlouběji a sám si nebyl jistý, co je ještě skutečné. Lokiho tělo, stále lehce chladnější, než by mělo být, jeho zelené oči, ve kterých utopil své vlastní problémy. Ani nevyhnutelná bolest vycházející z nezkušenosti Tonyho vlastního těla ho nemohla vytrhnout ze zvláštního transu, v kterém se nacházel.

Zarýval nehty do bledé kůže, jakoby na tom závisel jeho život, kdyby o tom v tu chvíli přemýšlel, možná by zjistil, že tomu skutečně věří. Lokiho pohyby byly mučivě pomalé, Tonyho prosby zcela ignoroval, jen když se dočkal zasténání, tak na chvilku zrychlil, jen aby se k Tonyho frustraci vrátil k původnímu tempu. Když konečně prosby vyslyšel a přidal na tempu i hloubce přírazů, Tony měl co dělat, aby nevykřikl. Prohnul se v zádech, čímž přitiskl svou erekci na Lokiho břicho.

"Ach… bože… nepřestávej…" zašeptal a Loki se pousmál.

"Nepřestanu…" odpověděl a přidal pár slov v jazyce, kterému Tony nerozuměl - ne, že by ho to v danou chvíli trápilo. Když Loki ještě zrychlil, byl Tony podstatně méně tichý než doposud. Vzdychal a pokaždé, když Loki změnil úhel nebo zrychlil, vykřikl jeho jméno.

Oba si přáli, aby to nikdy neskončilo, ale díky nakumulovanému stresu a panující nejistotě byl brzký konec oné krátké a vzácné chvíle blízkosti nevyhnutelný. Nevyvrcholili společně, na to byl Loki příliš jiný, ale než se sám oddal slastnému zakončení, postaral se o to, aby Stark na to svoje jen tak nezapomněl.

Leželi vedle sebe, tak blízko, že se na pár místech jejich těla dotýkala, ale ani jeden z nich se nepokusil být ještě blíž. To, co je spojovalo, nebyla fyzická blízkost ani běžné představy a názory. Ne, to, co je spojovalo, byly stejně nestandardní názory. Tony se nemusel celou noc dusit v Lokiho objetí, aby věděl, že je zelenooký muž nablízku a že mu na Tonym záleží, stejně to platilo i pro Lokiho.

 

Venku byla už dávno tma - tedy, jak jen v New Yorku být tma mohla - Tony byl ponořen do hlubokého spánku a Loki pozoroval strop. Vybavoval si, že už něco podobného jednou zažil, ale v důsledku to nemohlo být více rozdílné. Při minulé příležitosti věnoval Tonymu ochranné znamení. Přísahal sám sobě, že bude s ním, že ho ochrání. A teď ho mohl ochránit jen tak, že s ním nebude. Nemělo smysl mu to vysvětlovat, nevěřil by, a pokud by náhodou věřil, stejně by odmítl. Loki si až bolestně uvědomoval, že moc, kterou nad ním smrtelník má, je dost velká na to, aby ho přesvědčil. Odejde bez rozloučení, bez vysvětlení, bez slibu, že se vrátí. A nepochyboval ani v nejmenším, že Tony přisoudí jeho náhlý odchod Thorovým slovům. Anthony měl svůj čas ve světě živých žalostně omezený, Loki byl prakticky nesmrtelný. Uvědomoval si to každým coulem své bytosti a bolestivá pravda ho bodala každý zatracený den; nepotřeboval, aby mu Thor připomínal zrovna tohle. Přesto se nechtěl Tonyho vzdát.

Otočil se ke spícímu muži čelem, položil mu dlaň na spánek a zašeptal pár slov. Tony se ani nepohnul, ale Lokimu přesto neušlo, že se lehce uvolnil. Lokiho vzpomínky, které mu neúmyslně propůjčil, musely mladšího muže zatěžovat víc, než si bůh myslel. Teď už ho to trápit nebude, ani vzpomínky, ani znalosti.  
V tu samou chvíli ho napadlo ještě něco. Musel dát nějak do pořádku Tonyho život. Mohl by mu vzít vzpomínky na celou dobu od chvíle, kdy se s ním setkal v té zapadlé uličce. Ne je nenávratně vymazat, něco takového by neudělal, jen je přesunout a uzamknout. Schovat. Ráno by byl zmatený, ale nebyla by žádná bolest, žádný vztek, nikdo by ho nevinil z paktování se s nepřítelem. Všechno by byla Lokiho vina, Lokiho manipulace. A jediný, kdo utrpí bude... zase jen Loki. Hořce se nad tou myšlenkou pousmál.

"Omlouvám se... nemáš tušení, jak moc mě to mrzí," zašeptal do ticha pokoje těsně před tím, než zmizel v portálu.

 

Tonyho probudily nemilosrdné paprsky vycházejícího slunce. Ospale se rozhlížel kolem sebe a marně se snažil vybavit si předchozí noc.

"To musel bejt mejdan..." zahučel a schoval bolavou hlavu pod polštář. Bolest se ještě znásobila, když někdo zabouchal na dveře.

"Jestli nejde o konec světa, tak laskavě táhněte," prohodil směrem ke dveřím, které se v příští minutě otevřely. V nich stála Černá vdova osobně.

"Kde je Loki?!" zavrčela výhružně a Tony jí věnoval náležitě zmatený pohled.

"V Asgardu...?" zkusil a udělal si v hlavě poznámku, aby zkontroloval, jestli není 1. dubna. Natasha vypadala zvláštně klidně, jakoby takovou odpověď čekala.

"Fajn, jdeme za Furym." A to bylo všechno, co řekla. Tonymu připadala podivnost situace neúnosná a asi právě díky tomu se dokázal obléknout a dát do pořádku za rekordně krátkou dobu.

 

Ve chvíli, kdy ho personál S.H.I.E.L.D.u připojoval k detektoru lži, mu začalo svítat.

"Začneme pár otázkami pro kalibraci. Odpovídejte na všechny otázky stručně. Vaše jméno?"

"Anthony Edward Stark."

"Jste občanem Spojených Států Amerických?"

"Ano."

"Vlastníte vysoce technicky pokročilé brnění známé jako Iron Man?"

"Já jsem Iron Man."

"Dobrá, tak začneme. Je vám znám válečný zločinec Loki?"

"Ano."

"Můžete popsat vaše první setkání s ním?"

"Ve Stuttgartu vyhrožoval skupině lidí, s Rogersem jsme ho zadrželi."

"Kdy jste viděl Lokiho naposledy?"

"Když se s Thorem teleportovali do Asgardu." Chlapík přikývl a pokračoval.

"Kdy to bylo?"

"Uhm... tak před třemi měsíci?"

"Můžete popsat, co jste dělal včera?" Tony se zamyslel.

"Uh... asi jsem byl doma..."

"Asi?"

"Nevím, nevzpomínám si, večer to muselo bejt divoký..." Podrbal se na hlavě. Do místnosti vstoupil sám jednoočko.

"To stačí, myslím, že máme, co jsme potřebovali. Pane Starku, pojďte prosím se mnou." Tony poslechl.

"Tak co se to tu děje?"

"Loki se vrátil. Nevíme detaily, ale byl jste kompromitován."

"Já? Proč by to dělal? Teda... nezabil jsem nikoho, že ne?" zeptal se s obavou v hlase, když si vybavil Bartonův případ.

"Ne, nevíme proč, nevíme ani jak dlouho jste byl... mimo."

"Bartonovi ale vzpomínky nechal. Vyždímal z něj informace, nechal ho zabíjet, ale paměť mu nevymazal." Něco na tom nesedělo.

"Já vím. Je tu možnost, že cokoliv se dozvěděl, plánuje nějak využít a tudíž nechce, abychom my věděli, kolik informací má."

"Jak se sem vůbec dostal? Nemá bejt někde v asgardskejch kobkách nebo tak něco?"

"Jediný, kdo do téhle situace může vnést nějaké světlo, je Thor. A ten prohlásil, že teď proti Lokimu nepůjde." Definitivně něco nesedělo. Loki byl pološílený hajzl, ale v tom, co mu Fury řekl, bylo příliš mnoho děr, nemluvě o tom divném tísnivém pocitu, který od rána měl. Nikdy nebyl klaustrofobik - to by se s Iron Manem vážně neslučovalo, ale teď se ve stísněných prostorách velitelství S.H.I.E.L.D.u prostě necítil dobře. Přisoudil to vedlejším účinkům vymazané paměti, co jiného by to mohlo být. Tak či onak, musel mluvit s Thorem.

 

Doporučený poslech: M83 - Outro


	12. Greater Lights

„Nevím, proč jsi to udělal, ale jsem rád, že jsi mne poslechl, bratře,“ promluvil Thor vážně a protentokrát nevypadal jako štěně labradora.  
„Nejsem tvůj bratr a kvůli tobě jsem to neudělal,“ odvětil Loki, leč chyběla tomu obvyklá dávka jedovatosti.  
„Jsou to smrtelníci, jejich čas je krátký. Co je pro nás sotva mrknutí oka, je pro ně celá věčnost. Obzvláště Anthony, jakkoliv schopným je bojovníkem, má svá nejlepší léta za sebou,“ pronesl plavovlasý princ a než se nadál, svírala mu Lokiho ruka krk.  
„Neopovažuj se něco takového přede mnou ještě kdy vyslovit! Raději bych strávil okamžik s ním než věčnost tady,“ zasyčel. Nenáviděl Asgard, nenáviděl svůj starý život.  
„Omlouvám se, neměl jsem v úmyslu tě urazit. Pokud ale tohle není důvodem, pak co tedy?“  
„O to se starat nemusíš,“ zavrčel zelenooký a stáhl se z Thorova osobního prostoru.  
„Ale já chci, záleží mi na tobě, Loki,“ nedbal Thor na Lokiho řeč těla a pokusil se ho obejmout. Že to nebylo nejmoudřejší rozhodnutí mu došlo záhy, když mu na žebra zatlačila ostrá dýka.  
„Ne, ´bratříčku´, tobě záleží na sobě a na Midgardu. Dotkni se mě ještě jednou a přísahám při ledových pláních Jötunheimu, že toho budeš litovat.“ Tentokrát to jed nepostrádalo. Ještě pár vteřin se na Thora beze slova díval, než se otočil a kvapně odešel do svých komnat.

Jakmile za sebou zavřel těžké, bohatě zdobené dveře, sesul se podél nich na podlahu. Byl si vědom vlastní slabosti a neschopnosti si zachovat tvář alespoň před tím blonďatým šaškem, ale v tuhle chvíli ho zrovna tohle netrápilo. Jeho duše byla bolestivě rozpolcená mezi tím, co chtěl a tím, co, jak si myslel, bylo správné. Správné… taková směšná fráze. Nikdy by nevěřil, že ji někdy uplatní na sebe samého. Dokonce ani když se rozhodl, tak z Tonyho nedokázal sejmout ochranné znamení. Jako by doufal, že mu dá smrtelník záminku, aby se vrátil.

Získal zpět svou moc, Odin se nemohl přít s Yggdrasilem a vrátil mu titul i právo na návrat do Asgardu, a přesto to bylo málo. Od chvíle, kdy ho Tony vytrhnul z Thanosových spárů, přemýšlel dlouhé hodiny nad tím, jak věnovat smrtelníkovi více času. Jak s ním být déle a… snad i někde jinde. Nepřišel na nic. Jeho samotného chránil jeho původ; a Iddunina jablka, která zajišťovala víceméně nesmrtelnost, neměla na obyvatele Midgardu nejmenší vliv. Nemohl nic dělat, nic než čekat až uplyne čas, který pro něj byl roven několika chvílím. Strávil čtením knih více času, než byl celý Tonyho život, bylo to něco, co nepociťoval a nevnímal. Poprvé si ho uvědomil až po svém pádu z roztříštěného Bifröstu. Čas v temnotě ubíhal jinak, tam si ho byl bolestivě vědom. Stejně jako později s Thanosem. To byly chvíle, kdy proklínal i svou dlouhověkost. Kdy si zkrátka přál zemřít.

Jenže teď si přál, aby bylo možné věnovat alespoň půlku jeho přespříliš dlouhého života Tonymu. Pátral v prastarých knihách, ptal se věhlasných Asgardských mágů, dokonce požádal o radu i staré Norny. Nikdo nevěděl, nikdo nebyl schopen mu pomoci. Ale nikdo nevěděl nic o časoprostorových branách, byl to pro ně mýtus. Dokud Loki jednou sám neprošel. Musela existovat cesta, jen ji zatím nedokázal vidět. Jako Tony nedokázal vidět magii, než mu ji Loki ukázal. Oproti Starkovi měl ale Loki jednu podstatnou výhodu. Jeho mysl už byla otevřená. Možná, že to skutečně bylo tak jednoduché. Kdyby Anthony mohl žít déle… mohl žít s Lokim. Byl by méně zranitelný. Zelenooký bůh se položil na postel, tak jak byl, oděn v kůži a drahých látkách. Zavřel oči a nechal svou mysl volně plynout. Cítil, jak se vzdaluje, viděl nespočet světů, nespočet možností a příběhů. Ocitl se zpět u Yggdrasilu, starého a krásného stromu, zdroje všeho, co existovalo uvnitř Devíti světů. Moudrost Stromu života nebyla vulgárně zjevná. Byl to jemný návrh. Inspirace k něčemu většímu a lepšímu, než čeho byla mysl normálně schopna. Loki hladil vrásčitou kůru, obdivoval mohutné větve, které podepíraly jemu známý vesmír, a hledal klid a moudrost uvnitř sebe sama.  
Nebylo to snadné, zvlášť když se mu neustále vybavovaly okamžiky z poslední noci, kterou s Tonym strávil. Musela být cesta, musel být způsob.  
„Nepřemýšlel jsi, nenapadlo tě, co to může znamenat?“ ozval se za ním jemný hlas.  
„Hel?“ otočil se překvapeně na svou vlastní dceru.  
„Nenapadlo tě, že toto je tvůj trest?“  
„To ale… to by musel rozhodnout Yggdrasil.“  
„Zapomněl jsi, že Strom zachovává rovnováhu. Rovnováhu, kterou jsi nejednou porušil.“  
„Nenechal mě ale shnít v Thanosových rukách,“ řekl Loki.  
„Každý čin má následky, ty musíš přijmout následek těch svých.“ Mluvila klidně a rozvážně.  
„Nevytrpěl jsem si toho dost?! V Asgardu, opovrhován jako stín skvělého Thora. V Jötunheimu, kde jsem zabíjel své druhy, aniž bych o tom věděl. Zatracen v temnotě vesmíru, týrán v rukou Thanose. Po všech příkořích, po všech křivdách jsem byl pár dní šťastný. Skutečně šťastný, bez lží a intrik. Chci být déle, je to zločin? Pověz…“  
„Přemýšlel jsi někdy o křivdách, které jsi způsobil druhým? Sklízel jsi pouze plody svých vlastních činů.“  
„Nemůžeš mi odepřít jedinou dobrou věc v mém životě, nedovolím ti to.“  
„Při vší úctě, otče, to nezávisí ani na tobě, ani na mně.“ Zadívala se na Yggdrasil.  
„Zaplatím.“ Otočil se zpět ke stromu a zavřel oči na znamení své porážky.  
„Zaplatím za své činy, ale jinak, než si přeješ.“

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uběhlo šest měsíců od chvíle, co Loki zmizel. A pár dní na to i Thor. Tony tak byl ponechán svým vlastním domněnkám. Něco málo vyslechl od Avengerů, ve své dílně našel spoustu papírů počmáraných divnými symboly, které vypadaly podezřele jako runy, JARVIS mu nechtěl dát přístup k archivům z inkriminované doby a hrozil, že pokud Tony neustane ve svých pokusech se k nim dostat, zničí je. Argumentoval, že příkaz zadal někdo s vyšší autoritou. V celé té záležitosti bylo více otazníků než faktů a to se mu ani trochu nelíbilo. Jak se Loki dostal na Zemi? Jak se dostal k Tonymu? A co vlastně chtěl? Přemýšlel nad tím často, první dva měsíce vlastně prakticky pořád, ale nikdy na nic nepřišel. Tony Stark nebyl člověk, který se vzdával. A nebyl to ani člověk, který by zapomínal. Alespoň ne ty důležité věci.

Asi první týden uvažoval, že nechá nesmyslně pokreslenou zeď v obýváku přemalovat, ale rozmyslel si to. Vypadalo to… zajímavě. Jako celek komplikovaně, ale vzor sestával z jednoduchých prvků navrstvených na sobě. A nebyla to jediná novinka, kterou doma našel. Netušil, jak mu to mohlo unikat tak dlouho, ale v dílně narazil na takovou divnou věc… zvíře… něco. Marně hledal, kudy se dostala dovnitř a co to vlastně je. Nevypadalo to nijak zvlášť nebezpečně, ale pokaždé, když to chtěl chytit, tak se to neskutečnou rychlostí přesunulo na druhý konec místnosti. Nedělalo to žádné škody a dokonce ho to ani nerušilo při práci, tak to prostě nechal být.  
Když se tak nějak smířil s tím, co se stalo – nebo co si myslel, že se stalo – bylo všechno podstatně jednodušší. Pepper se vrátila poté, co ji S.H.I.E.L.D. ujistil, že Tony nejednal z vlastní vůle. Vše bylo při starém. Na nějakou dobu.

Ten den se probudil do deštivého rána. Černá mračna visela až nebezpečně nízko a zalévala New York pod jeho okny přívaly vody. Bylo mu divně. Kdyby býval věřil na takové věci jako instinkt a tušení, tak by řekl, že se v ten den něco stane. To by ale nesměl být Tony Stark synem svého otce. A tak to prostě pustil z hlavy a šel si udělat snídani.  
Sledoval vodu, jak v tenkých pramíncích stéká po skle, a usrkával svoji oblíbenou ranní kávu. Pepper byla pryč a on byl upřímně řečeno docela rád. Byla skvělá, jako vždycky, jen z jeho strany něco scházelo. Čím dál tím častěji mu prostě lezla na nervy. Bezdůvodně, jenom svojí přítomností.

„Počasí na nic,“ zamumlal si pro sebe. Pořád měl ten divný pocit, který mu svíral žaludek. Chvíli přemýšlel, jak stará byla pizza, kterou si dal včera na večeři, ale tuhle příčinu zavrhl. Nebylo mu vyloženě zle. Jen divně.  
Otočil se a na konferenčním stolu seděla ta věc/zvíře/cokoliv to bylo z dílny. Nedůvěřivě si to měřil pohledem, ale jen to tam sedělo a koukalo na pokreslenou zeď.  
„Copak, ty snad víš, co to je?“ Pousmál se. Nikdy nechtěl domácího mazlíčka – byl rád, když si vzpomněl a nakrmil sebe, ale tohle se o sebe postaralo samo, a on neměl důvod to vyhazovat. K jeho šoku ta věc zcela zřetelně přikývla. Překvapeně zamrkal a ptal se sám sebe, jak dlouho vlastně spal, nebo spíš, jak dlouho před tím nespal. Jako by mu ale to stvoření četlo myšlenky, zcela cíleně vzalo ze stolu tužku, seskočilo na zem a velmi jasně naznačovalo, že by rádo výš.  
„Výborně, Starku, už je z tebe prvotřídní magor,“ oznámil sám sobě, když cestou odkládal kafe a klekl si k tomu. Vlastně to bylo poprvé, co to viděl takhle zblízka. Vypadalo to trochu jako žába nebo mlok. Pokrčil rameny s myšlenkou, že pokud se mu to zdá, tak nevidí důvod, proč tomu nepomoct. Vzal stvoření do rukou a zvedl ho nahoru, kam mu to naznačovalo. Až tehdy si všiml jedné přerušené linky. Tužka ji s jistotou dokončila. V tu chvíli se ho zmocnila chaotická škála pocitů. Rozbolela ho hlava, cítil, že je mu špatně od žaludku a zároveň se cítil úplně prázdný. Ne fyzicky, ale něco důležitého chybělo. Odklopýtal pár kroků zpátky a padl na pohovku. Usnul, ale nebyl to spánek v pravém slova smyslu. Zdálo se mu… ne, vzpomínal si, na spoustu věcí. Zaplavila ho vlna vzteku, když ho poprvé zahlédl v té uličce. Ochromení nad svým vlastním činem, když po něm vystřelil a trefil ho do zad. Strach, když ho pak vezl do nemocnice. Bylo toho tolik v tak krátkém časovém úseku, že se bál, že to jeho mysl nepojme. Slyšel Lokiho hlas, šeptající, jak je mu to líto, jak rád by zůstal. Loki… ten hajzl. Slíbil, že zůstane. Slíbil…

Tony otevřel oči, ale žádné z pocitů nepolevily. Po tvářích mu tekly slzy. Slíbil, že neodejde. A ještě ten večer… ten sráč mu zablokoval vzpomínky. Aby ho nemohl hledat… aby se Tony mohl vrátit ke svému starému životu s čistým štítem, uvědomil si vzápětí. Ale proč to teď zrušil? A není to vlastně jen další Lokiho hra jak si hrát s myslí druhých? Jak může vědět…  
„Pane?“ ozval se JARVIS a přerušil neustávající tok jeho myšlenek.  
„Co se děje?“  
„Přístup k archivu byl obnoven.“ V tu chvíli Tonyho napadla další věc. Rozhlédl se, ale podivného živočicha nikde neviděl. Jen na zemi pod obrazcem se válela tužka. Pokud to všechno byla Lokiho magie… polkl naprázdno, když si vzpomněl, co Loki jednou říkal. Že magie je jeho součástí, že kdyby mu ji vzali, zemřel by. A pokud by zemřel, zmizela by jeho magie. A teď… všechno, co udělal svojí magií, přestávalo fungovat. Lokiho kouzla mizela. Nechtěl přemýšlet, co to znamená. Ne, Loki určitě nebyl… nemohl být! Ale Pepper… ne, není s ní šťastný a upřímně pochyboval, že on sám je pro ni výhra v loterii. Loki. Na něm záleželo. Zadíval se na bránu na stěně, která zůstávala zavřená. Loki. Byl někde tam za tou branou, ale Tony si nemohl vzpomenout, jak ji prve aktivoval. Strašně chtěl, ale zdálo se, že tyhle vzpomínky… Lokiho vzpomínky, byly definitivně pryč. Takže tohle bylo všechno? Loki prostě odešel… a umřel? Po tom všem, potom, co mu Stark několikrát zachránil zadek… se prostě nechá někde zabít?! Praštil pěstí do stolu.

„Šetři své ruce, budeš je ještě potřebovat,“ ozvalo se za ním. Ne, to nebyla pravda. Všechny ty věci před chvílí. Nemohla to být pravda. Stejně jako před chvílí nemohla být pravda, že už nežije. Tony se otočil, pomalu a trochu váhavě, ve strachu, že je to jen přelud. Jen iluze, kterou vytvořila jeho mysl. Jenže když se otočil, stál tam. Velký Loki, bůh lsti osobně, v plné zbroji. A vypadal zatraceně dobře.  
„Tohle není skutečné,“ konstatoval roztřeseně.  
„Je to tak skutečné, jak jen to být může, Anthony,“ promluvil černovlasý bůh vážně a nespouštěl z něj oči. Tony se pomalu vydal k němu. Dotýkal se jeho tváře, hladil ho po havraních vlasech a stále nemohl věřit tomu, že se vrátil. Vzpamatoval se po pár minutách. Udělal půlkrok vzad, napřáhl se a cítil velké zadostiučinění, když se klouby jeho pravé ruky setkaly s Lokiho tváří. Bůh se zapotácel – což byl sám o sobě dost zvláštní pohled – a otřel si krev z rozbitého rtu.  
„Ty hajzle! Ty šmejde prolhanej!“ křičel Tony, ignorujíc svůj přeskakující hlas. Loki mlčel.  
„Nechals mě tady! Slíbils, že neodejdeš - a zdrhnuls hned potom, co sis užil!“ Chytil ho za vysoký límec zelené tuniky a… nějak mu došly nápady, co dělat dál. Loki jen stál, mlčenlivý jako socha.  
„Je mi to líto,“ řekl nakonec.  
„Líto?! Umíš si představit, umíš si kurva představit, jak mi bylo?! Tobě je to líto!“  
„Nepamatoval sis nic… ujistil jsem se, že ne…“ Zněl trochu zmateně.  
„Ne, nepamatoval. Jen před deseti minutama jsem si náhodou vzpomněl…“ Povolil sevření Lokiho límce a svezl se na zem.  
„A byly to asi nejhorší minuty mýho života… v těch pěti minutách jsem tě nenáviděl, litoval a miloval zároveň, zažil jsi to někdy?“ Teď už jen šeptal.  
„Zažil,“ přišla překvapivá odpověď. „Věř, že zažil. A věř, že lituji, že jsem odešel. Litoval jsem toho v okamžiku, kdy jsem prošel tím portálem. Prosím, věř mi…“ klekl si asgardský mág vedle něj.  
„Proč jsi odešel?“  
„Pro tebe. Nechtěl jsem život, ve kterém bychom se museli stále skrývat. Nechtěl jsem ti zničit život.“  
„Tak proč ses vrátil?“  
„Protože mi Thor otevřel oči.“ Tohle donutilo i Tonyho zvednout hlavu v čistém šoku.  
„Po rozhovoru s ním jsem si uvědomil, že skutečně raději strávím okamžik s tebou, než celou věčnost ve zlatých halách Asgardu,“ pokračoval Loki.  
„To si děláš srandu…“  
„Nikoli.“  
Tony se snažil vstřebat, co mu Loki právě řekl.  
„Ty jsi… proto tvoje kouzla…“ Zelenooký přikývl.  
„Thor…“  
„Stál jsem před volbou, Anthony. Musel jsem zaplatit. Vyplatil jsem se ze svých činů svým dlouhým životem. A návrat k tobě mě stál mou magii. Ty jsi se stal součástí mne, tak jako byla ona, a jsi důležitější,“ pronesl tiše Loki a díval se Tonymu do velkých hnědých očí.  
„Jsi idiot, víš o tom? Největší idiot jakýho jsem kdy potkal,“ řekl nakonec, než ho objal. Nemohl mu to dál vyčítat. Loki pro něj obětoval vlastně svůj život. A něco, co pro něj bylo jako jeden ze smyslů. Ne, na to se nedalo nic říct.  
„Neměl bys...“ Nechtěl do toho moc rýpat, ale prostě mu to nedalo.  
„Moje magie má větší hodnotu než jedna cesta sem, Anthony. Má stálá podoba byla součástí dohody.“  
„S Asgardem?“  
„S Yggdrasilem.“

Bylo to poslední, na co Loki odpověděl. V příštím okamžiku chytil Tonyho obličej do svých rukou a bez dalšího rozmýšlení ho začal líbat. Už nemusel déle čekat. Tony mu polibky ochotně oplácel a neváhal je prohloubit. Přitiskl se na vyššího muže celým tělem a přes tričko cítil chlad kovových částí Lokiho zbroje. Asgardské oblečení bylo až nesmyslně komplikované – snad aby je z něj na bojišti nikdo nesvlékl. Tony zápolil s dobrým tuctem přezek a Loki provázel jeho snažení trpělivým úsměvem.  
„Proč to sakra musí bejt tak komplikovaný!“ cedil Stark skrze zuby. Loki ho jemně odstrčil a zkušenými pohyby v rychlém sledu rozepnul čtyři kožené pásy. Jedním uvolnil svůj bohatě zdobený nárameník, který s tupou ránou dopadl na podlahu spolu s těžkým koženým pláštěm. Dalšími dvěma stejně zdobené nátepníky na obou rukách a posledním se zbavil zbytku vrchní kožené zbroje. Teď už měl na sobě jen sytě zelenou tuniku. Tony neodolal a strčil do něj dostatečně silně na to, aby se Loki položil na záda.  
„Tvou drzost nebudu tolerovat,“ zavrněl Loki a Tonymu z toho zvuku přeběhl mráz po zádech. Loki mohl být stokrát smrtelník, ale pořád to byl Loki. Ale tentokrát nevyhraje, Tony ho nenechá uniknout. Položil své ruce po stranách Lokiho hlavy a díval se mu do očí. Stále v nich nedokázal číst.  
„Boty?“ nabídl s úsměvem Loki pokračování.  
„Koho zajímaj boty…“ odpověděl Stark se stejným úsměvem a sehnul se dolů, aby mohl Lokiho znovu začít líbat. Bože, jak mu to chybělo. Šest měsíců si na ten pocit ani nepamatoval a teď by pro něj vraždil. Cítil, jak se mu Lokiho ruce ovinuly kolem hrudníku, Loki ale nejevil žádnou snahu zbavit Starka jeho nadvlády. Minimálně zatím ne, byť Tony pochyboval, že mu to vydrží dlouho. Nehodlal si ale stěžovat, dokud ta situace nenastane. Nepřestával svým jazykem zkoumat Lokiho ústa a jednou rukou mu vyhrnul tuniku nahoru, aby se ho mohl snáze dotýkat. Přesto potřeboval víc. Dobýval se pod zbylé asgardské oblečení, napůl si přejíc, aby ho mohl roztrhnout, za to by mu ale Loki pravděpodobně nepoděkoval. Zelenooký se také nechtěl spokojit s množstvím Starkova oděvu a jen s minimálním přerušováním jejich polibků z něj stáhnul tričko. Když mu brázdil rukama kůži na zádech, Tony něco spokojeně zahuhlal a znovu se pokusil mu sundat tuniku. Tentokrát asgardský princ svolil. Oba čekali dlouho a nebyl nejmenší důvod čekat dál.

Během svlékání Tonyho kalhot se shodli na tom, že podlaha není úplně nejpohodlnějším místem pro další pokračování. S četnými zastávkami u různých zdí se dopracovali do ložnice, oba bez jediného kusu oblečení. Když Tony sundal – tedy spíše serval – Lokimu kalhoty, s lehkým úžasem zjistil, že pod nimi už nic nemá. Byť to ´nic´ bylo samozřejmě relativní.  
Tony spadnul do měkkých peřin a Loki ho záhy následoval. Nebyl ani zdaleka tak jemný jako prve. Když sebou Tony dle jeho názoru moc škubal, prostě mu chytil obě ruce za hlavou a pokračoval. Olizoval Tonymu krk a nejednou ho i kousl, na což miliardář reagoval překvapeným tlumeným výkřikem. Loki se choval, jako by mu Starkovo tělo patřilo, a vlastně to byla svým způsobem pravda. Tony nedokázal říct, kdy se mu severský bůh lsti dostal pod kůži, ale zaručeně tam hodlal zůstat.  
Z jakýchkoliv náznaků přemýšlení ho vytrhl Lokiho jazyk, tolikrát přezdívaný jako stříbrný, když si našel cestu k jeho dosud netknuté erekci. Vzal Lokiho dost nevybíravě za vlasy, ale ten si toho nevšímal a pokračoval. Olizoval, sál, občas si trochu pomohl rukou a sem tam Tony ucítil i jemný náznak zubů. Pomalu ho to dovádělo k šílenství, ale v žádném případě nechtěl, aby to skončilo. Stále měl ruku položenou na temeni Lokiho hlavy a prameny černých vlasů se mu přelévaly přes články prstů a zápěstí. Když se donutil otevřít oči, o kterých ani nevěděl, že je má zavřené, málem si přál, aby to neudělal. Ten pohled byl neuvěřitelný a tlak v jeho podbřišku už tak nesnesitelný. Lokiho pohled upřený do Tonyho vlastních očí, zatímco se díval, jak jeho chlouba pomalu mizí v Lokiho ústech, bylo to poslední, co mu scházelo. Proklínal se za to, že nedokázal vydržet déle, v tu chvíli s tím ale nemohl už nic dělat. Prohnul se v zádech a s přiškrceným výkřikem vyvrcholil. Matně si uvědomoval, že se Loki ze své pozice nepohnul ani o centimetr, ale v orgasmickém opojení to bylo uvědomění vzdálené a nicotné.

Pomalu klesal z výšin a začínal si uvědomovat svět kolem. Černou hřívu, která ho lechtala na stehně, teplo Lokiho těla, vlastní vyčerpání. Ztěžka oddychoval a pomalu už si začínal vzpomínat i na malou násobilku. Loki se zvednul a lehnul si vedle něj.  
„Loki?“ přerušil ticho po pár dalších minutách.  
„Co se děje?“  
„Já… ty…“ Nějak to nedokázal poskládat. Nebylo třeba.  
„Udělal jsem, co jsem udělat chtěl.“ Pousmál se a Tony přikývl.  
„Bože… to bylo úžasný,“ vyhodnotil, stále ještě trochu mimo.  
Nebyl ten typ, co by si po dobrém orgasmu rád povídal, ale pořád neměl jasno v několika věcech.  
„Loki, až tě tady Fury najde, tak už ti nepomůžou ani všichni svatí,“ nakousl téma.  
„Byl jsem potrestán, Odin to ví a Thor také. Forma trestu byla mou volbou, jeho tíha je však spravedlivá, tak pravil Yggdrasil. Jsem stále princem Asgardu a jsem stále Jotun, to je něco, s čím jsem svázán. Pokud mě bude chtít kdokoliv trestat za jakékoliv činy, kterých jsem se v minulosti dopustil, bude to znamenat vyhlášení války Asgardu,“ vysvětlil postupně, byť se to Tonymu zdálo až neuvěřitelné. Loki zaplatil za to, co udělal. Za všechno. A byl tu s ním. Legálně a v bezpečí. Kdokoliv Lokiho ohrozí, poštve proti sobě Asgard. Tak velké riziko by na sebe nezval snad ani Thanos. Snad.

Dál už se tím nechtěl zabývat. Nebo aspoň ne teď.  
„Loki…“ Přemýšlel, jak to má říct. Jestli to má vůbec říct. Bylo potřeba to říkat?  
„Já vím, Anthony,“ pousmál se Loki a věnoval mu polibek. Ne, ani jeden z nich si nepotrpěl na přehnaný sentiment, nebylo potřeba špinit slovy to, co věděli oba lépe, než by to mohla jakákoliv slova popsat.

 

Doporučený poslech: Tommy Tallarico - Advent Rising OST: Greater Lights 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tento díl je nejdelším a zároveň posledním dílem série. Velmi vám všem děkuji za přízeň a motivaci, kterou jste mě zásobovali po celou dobu psaní. Zároveň doufám, že mi zachováte přízeň i nadále a přečtete si i další povídky, které budou následovat, byť už třeba nebudou ze světa Avengers. Pokud vás zajímají i originální povídky, které píšu, můžete je najít na mém blogu http://mikhailsden.blog.cz/


End file.
